QA's The Return of Azula
by Q-A the Authoress
Summary: When Princess Morbucks frees Azula from her box they plan to get revenge on their same enemy; Kairi. The former street mouse needs all the help she can get to fight them off... but will it force her enough to trust Azula's old ally, Buttercup? And what about Prince Sora's extended family? Please R&R!
1. Just a Steal

**Q-A the Authoress: **Well it's here the long waited sequel to my popular 'Kairiladdin' story! It'll have action, danger, romance, and WAY too many cameos to count!

So blah blah blah let's get on with the show!

* * *

><p>Ebony Gulliver (the narrator from the previous fanmake) was in a study, reading <em>'How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying'<em> by Daniel Radcliffe. She was getting to a good part of the book until a huge gust of wind blew through the room.

A booming voice soon echoed, "**Ebony Gulliver! Sister to Grey and Aoi d'Isigny, you have been chosen to narrate the sequel to Kairiladdin! Do you accept?" **

While not even taking her head out of the book Ebony muttered, "No," and flipped a page.

"**Uhh~ really? Are you sure? 'Cause I came here with blowing winds, howling and thought-"**

"Well you thought wrong," Ebony spoke with a clear, English accent. "I've given that darn fanfic writer too many favors as it is. And besides, the narrator isn't really needed in the story just for the opening song-Ohh great!"

She mentally cursed herself for giving the booming voice a reason to use her.

"**Great! Now you'll have to do it!"**

The brunette rolled her eyes. "Fine I'll do it. But it could definitely be worse."

"**Of course," **the voice boomed. **"Because, according to Q-A and Grey if you didn't agree I was allowed to torture you in the worst way possible."**

Ebony gave the voice a snort. "Oh really," she sarcastically dragged. "And what pray tell would that be?"

"**Watching **_**Romeo + Juliet **_**starring Leonardo-" **It couldn't finish as Ebony's yells of terror screamed louder than the voice. That movie was too horrible for the title to be finished.

* * *

><p><strong>Q-A the Authoress<strong>

_**Presents:**_

~The Return of Azula~

Chapter 1: "Just a Steal"

In the dark forests of Andalasia (which being spooky was unheard of in that particular kingdom) nighttime had covered the land in darkness. Thieves riding on cars, motorbikes, whatever they could get their five-fingered discount hands on, were hurrying to their hideout.

While they rode on, the familiar voice of Ebony (reluctantly) sung a familiar tune.

Ebony: "**Follow me to a place that's beyond your space**

**Where battles are so and so.**

**Where enchantment runs rampant,**

**Gets wild in the streets**

**Here comes danger and here we go!**

**Andalasian Nights~!**

**Like Andalasian days**

**More nicer than nice**

**It's cooler than ice**

**In a lot of good waaaaays!"**

As they dodged through trees and cleverly avoided trolls the thieves soon came upon a mountain. If most people were to glance at it they would see nothing out of the ordinary. But these thieves weren't most people. They kept driving closer and closer until a hidden cave behind a boulder could be seen. They all drove into it and found themselves in a cave so large that its size could have rivaled the throne room of the Andalasian castle.

"**Pack your Keyblade, or magician's sword.**

**You won't ever get bored,**

**Though get beaten or gored you might!**

**C'mon down stop on by,**

**Hop a pegasus and fly.**

**To another Andalasian Night!"**

Soon the riders slowed down as they came to a complete stop. All of them got off their bikes and out of their cars respectively. The cave was a perfect place for them to hide from anyone that tried to get them. Most of the crooks smirked greedily at their stolen goods.

"We stole'd a lotta good loot ta'nite boys." Ace of the Gangrene Gang said with mirth while holding some gold.

"Eyyep," Fuzzy Lumpkins added in his Southern accent. "We must'a stolen a lot too. It be harder ta steal more!" He cried in joy as he took out his banjo named Joe and played loudly, much to the other bad guys annoyance.

While that went on, no one noticed a bunch of arms, paws or hooves reaching from the shadows and grabbing some unprotected treasure.

"But we didn't get much help from our _fearlesssss~ leader_!" Snake hissed toward a certain direction.

Snake along with the rest of the villains, glared at nearby vase which a yelp came from it. The leader herself was a little girl trying to get out of the pottery.

"Gah! Get me out, I'm stuck, get me out!" The girl yelled, her voice was slightly mumbled from being in the vase. Once she did get out (and broke the vase in the process) her appearance could be seen. A small redheaded girl in black and yellow dress, black gloves and boots, and a tiara. Her hair was pulled up so tight that it looked like two pom-poms and wore a frown on her face.

The thief leader named Princess Morbucks walked over to a chest and opened to see it filled to the brim with gold. Princess squealed before exclaiming, "This is great, my faithful freaks-I mean friends."

Princess soon noticed a golden Kingdom Key Keyblade sticking out of the chest and took it. She played around with it like a baton until it fell on her head.

"Grrr, how come **you** get the golden keyblade Morbucks?" Ace asked with the others glowering at her.

"Why, this is my 'bonus' for being your beloved leader!" Princess answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. She picked up the golden weapon and used it to point at three sacks of jewels. "And this, and that, and that are my beloved leader bonus."

"Who made you the leader," Him asked in his falsetto voice.

Princess rolled her eyes and explained that it was because she had the brains and gadgets to do so when in truth she did not. Many years ago when the city of Townsville was under the attack of a large fire the place was destroyed along with hopefully their mutual enemies, the Powerpuff Girls. But because they left and haven't seen or heard of them, it was a safe bet that the super powered girls were gone forever.

"Can we jus' have our reward for doin' a good job," Fuzzy asked. The others grumbled in question.

Princess sighed and tossed only a small bag of coins to them. "Here you go. Good work, boys. Very successful raid."

This was not the reaction she was expecting. All of them felt robbed despite the fact they robbed a lot of innocent people. Oh the irony! The upset thieves were about to attack their boss, when they saw the chest coming off the ground and beginning to inch away from the scene.

"Gah! That chest is moving!" Ace exclaimed while he pointed at the moving chest in alarm.

"What's holdin' it up?" Fuzzy freaked out as the other group members did, including their 'leader.'

"Awww! Ghosts!" Princess screamed in terror. In order to hide from the 'ghost' she cowered behind the other thieve. "Someone get rid of it!"

Him who hardly got frighten rolled his eyes in annoyance. He went over to the chest and picked it up with ease. As Him predicted there was no ghost but a small pink dog/rabbit/koala look-alike alien experiment named 624 (nicknamed Angel). To her defense Him didn't expext it to be an alien. Angel was carrying the chest on her back but did not realize that she was no longer carrying the box until the she sense that she is carrying nothing and look up. With a yelp Angel realized that she was discovered!

"Oh-oh," Angel said nervously as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Why you, you stupid alien-freak!" Princess screamed angrily. The fact she got scared over stupid dog thing was no laughing matter even if the others were quietly snickering. The Powerpuff girl wannabe ran over and grabbed Angel by her neck with high intentions on choking the poor thing. "How dare you try to rob my treasure!

"Hey, put her down, Morbucks!" A voice called out much to the alarm of the thieves. Other voices chimed in,

"Meega Nala Kweesta!"

"You don't want to see me and my digimon vexed!"

"Huh?" The idiots said in unison.

Angel spat onto Princess' face causing her and cringe and let of Angel in the progress. Suddenly two girls, a yellow fox-like creature, another alien experiment with blue tones instead of pink and no long antenna appeared. They all got off the rock they were standing, jumped on the thieves' heads while running over, then each making a perfect landing in front of the shocked leader.

The both of the mysterious girls had red hair and violet eyes but had very different choices of clothing style. The one with slightly longer hair wore a pink strapless mini-dress made up of three zippers (two appear to be just decorative) as well as a white halter top underneath her mini-dress with a black hood. She also sport three bracelets on her left wrist, a black belt reminiscent of suspenders with a note book shaped bag attachment, and lilac sneakers.

The other one that had her hair pulled into a spiky bun and wore red sneakers with metal on the toe parts, blue jeans with it rolled up at the bottom a bit, a brown belt, a white shirt with blue sleeves, and a blue full heart in the center. The yellow fox digimon with cold eyes glared down at the bad guys causing them to flinch.

Angel climbed on the pink wearing redhead and smirked.

The fox spoke with a cool, collected tone. "I hope none of you were planning on harming our friend. While I would get over the loss, someone in particular might get angry." She made a gesture towards the blue alien named Experiment 626 or Stitch looked like he was about to break something...or someone.

"Who are you weirdos?" Princess asked and yelled.

This time the long haired redhead smiled, "Well most of the time my friends call me Kai, but you can call me Kairi."

"I'll call you dead instead! Get them!"

The thieves charged at the girls and animals to capture them. But to their surprise, they vanished when Renamon got in front of her group.

"Hey, where did those kids go?" Ace asked looking around the cave

"Gah! They're over there!" Snake exclaimed and point towards to where their stolen goods were. The girls and animals were taking away their rightfully stolen loot!

"Get them, I don't care how you do it but don't let them get away!" Princess scream in anger as the men charged at Kairi's group with hopes to get them.

The other girl named Rika Nonaka and Renamon nodded at each other and fought the thieves causing Ace and Snake and be kicked to the ground and groaned in pain.

Kairi and the aliens were not looking so hot as Fuzzy and Him blocked their way.

"Now you will be defeated!" Him declared in a over the top way as he and Fuzzy prepared for battle. Him took out too nunchucks and did some fancy moves to show how skilled he was.

Kairi gave Him a blank look, took out her Keyblade called Oathkeeper (a weapon she borrowed from her boyfriend mind you). Zapped Him with an ice spell, freezing Him and Fuzzy on the spot.

"I always hated over-dramatic fight sequences. We already get enough of them from _Naruto_."

"Dang that was AWESOME!" Exclaimed the voice of a blue pegasus pony, with rainbow hair and tail to match (and a thunder rainbow bolt 'cutie' mark). She too was carrying some of the stolen loot and landed on the ground so Kairi, Angel, and Stitch could ride on her.

"She's got a pegasus?" Princess asked out loud and screamed angrily. "She's got a pegasus! No fair! I want one! I want one!"

"All right, Rainbow Dash, time to get us out of here!" Kairi exclaimed while the blue pony grabbed the digimon and her tamer. They were getting close to the entrance of the cave until...

"Whoa, whoa, we almost miss one!" Rika literally pointed to one sack of treasure that they didn't retrieve yet. Rainbow Dash did not hesitate to fly towards the sack.

"Oh no! Don't you dare!" Princess roared in alarm as she ran over to the last sack of gold quickly. Kairi grabbed it first but the spoiled villain jumped and grabbed the Equestrian by the tail trying to get the gold back.

"Hey I just got my tail highlighted!" Rainbow Dash yelled as she flew around the room in circles causing Princess to scream in alarm while she held on for dear life. Angel and Stitch noticed the golden Keyblade on Princess' dress pocket and crawled over to get it. And they did.

"Hey, hey, that's mine!"

Princess attempted to hit them but only missed. The leader of thieves eventually lost her grip on Rainbow Dash and didn't realize it until it was too late. Princess tried to fly but fell toward the ground and landed in a statue of a bent stalagmite. The oddly shaped natural wonder quickly broke off sending Princess crashing along with it.

"Score 1 for Team Good Guys!" Kairi exclaimed. "Now let's get back to the capital!" Of course after a successful night the gang made a quick retreat to the doors. Princess ordered the thieves try to close them to stop the heroes but Rainbow Dash did her iconic Sonic Rainboom and flew right at the nick of time.

The gang cheered as their pony companion flew gracefully threw the trees and naturally dodged trolls and other scary things that go bump in the night. Kairi grinned as she started to see glimpse of a familiar city that she and her friends grew to know and love. And this is where our story begins.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: <strong>It took me all day yesterday but it was wroth it. :)

**Kairi: **I'm happy you started work again.

**Rika: **(Gives a skeptic look towards Q-A) You will not take 'too' long on this one right?

**Me: **. I'll try my best. I hope you guys can tell where most of these characters come from 'cause I'm too tired to explain. -_- I NEED SLEEP!

Keep on Writin' and Rockin'


	2. I'm Looking out for me!

**Me: **Here's the second chapter right off the fanfiction press and I hope ya'll like it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: "I'm lookin' out for me!"<p>

As Kairi and her friends were heading off to Andalasia, something unusual was happening somewhere else. In an unexpected clearing where a Bath House of Wonders used to be and the current location of two villains were being held. Near a recently built well some digging was shown, only whatever it is was digging up wards instead.

A girl around Princess Morbucks' age with black hair and green eyes wheezed and spit out dirt. It was Buttercup, the loyal sidekick to Azula.

A year before this story took place those two tried to take over the Andalasian kingdom by using the wishes of a ghost-genie named Danielle 'Dani' Phantom and nearly destroyed Kairi and her friends. Thankfully when Azula made the stupid choice to use her final wish to become a genie too.

That wish instantly backfired and caused the ex-advisor to Queen Grey, and Buttercup sent back to the Bath House of Wonders ever since. After many months they (as in mostly Buttercup) dug like crazy to get out of the place and back to the surface.

"About time." Buttercup groaned as she began to dig herself out. "Oh, this is great."

The former superhero soon got her body almost out of the box that she and Azula were trapped in. Well fifty-percent of her body was still stuck but that didn't matter. "Blossom was right about me sticking to my dumb diet or this would hurt like heck." She said sarcastically as she shimmied.

"Cease your whining, Buttercup!" Snapped an irritated Azula from inside. "Are we out yet?"

"'Are we out yet? Are we out yet'?" Buttercup mocked annoyed with the fire bender always asking that question. "Of course we're out, no hanks to you."

The girl jumped around while trying to get free while yelling, "You would still be stuck down there forever if it weren't for me so at least cut me some slack!"

Azula didn't seem to have liked that comment and made the black box glow red and suddenly explode, sending the freed Buttercup right out and causing wet mud. Azula ignored her partner's grumbles and made an order. "Now that you're out it's time to get me out of here so I may have my revenge on Kairi and the stupid Fairs."

The royal family that she use to work for until the prince, Sora Fair fell in love with that lost princess of Radiant Garden, who turned out to be Kairi too. Azula's order annoyed Buttercup who got out of the dirt and pouted. Even when she was trapped and considered a disowned member of her **own** royal family, Azula still had the gull to boss the little girl around.

"Whatever, yeah, I will do so when I'm good and ready." Buttercup scowled as he dusted dirt off of her hair and dress.

"Do what I say, you little brat!"

The more Azula talked, the angrier Buttercup became. She had to put up with that attitude and abuse for years but enough was enough.

The sidekick walked up to the box and yelled, "You know, I finally did some thinking while I was digging to the surface; you are nothing without me."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Azula asked rhetorically.

"Whose the one that comes up with all the good ideas? Me! And who's the one that takes all the credit and used them? YOU! I did all the work while you just do the backup, you-you…rip-off artist!"

Azula had her own insults up her sleeve.

"And if it wasn't for me, you would still be in that poor excuse of town and crying over the loss of your mutant family!"

"_Okay that was just plain cruel," _Buttercup thought.

Buttercup had enough with her boss oppressing her all the time. At first she thought of crushing the box but thought of a different way to express her anger and that was by singing!

Buttercup:** "That's it!**

**I've had it!**

**I hate to be dramatic,**

**But it's time for me to blow the coop!"**

Azula fired blue lightning at her ex-sidekick from inside the box, sending the Buttercup into a mud puddle again. Being a cartoon, she recovered and kept on singing.

"**Terrific,**

**Fine,**

**I'm drawin' the line**

**Before my mouth and the rest winds up in soup!"**

She grabbed the box and carried it over towards the well.

"**I was a fool to let you run the show**

**I'm cuttin' ya loose, gal!**

**Look out below!"**

She laughed manically while throwing the box and Azula down the well. Anyone nearby could hear the villain screaming in alarm. "BUTTERCUP~!"

The box landed with an unseen splash as Buttercup smirked mischievously.

"**Arrividerci!**

**C'est la vie!**

**Hope all goes well!**

**I'm lookin' out for me**!"

* * *

><p>With the power of flight, Buttercup flew out of that clearing and headed of the one place she ever felt at home: The capital city of Andalasia. No one seemed to have paid much attention to the former sidekick's return as they kept on working or shopping in the main square.<p>

"Oh yeah, the capital city. An insane party just waiting to happen, and I am the one hosting it. Why in a week, this place will be mine!"

Buttercup went over to see a Chocobo that made a chirp that sounded like laughter. She got at its face and asked, "What, don't think I can do it, birdbrain?"

The large bird rolls his eyes and Buttercup started her song up again.

**"Okay! I'm little,**

**Been playin' tank and fiddle,**

**And I don't get respect."**

The annoyed Chocobo tried to peck the girl but she got away in time while stopping a to put an arm around a confused tortoise named Tank _(MLP:FiM)_.

**"I turn the other cheek,**

**But this brused snout**

**Is the only thanks that I get!"**

At a familiar food stand, Apu Nahasapeemapetilon _(The Simpsons)_ was selling his usuals while a box of doughnuts was being removed by the ex-superhero.

**"I never found a friend that I can trust**

**They promise caviar,**

**And leave me eatin' dust!"**

Apu noticed what Buttercup was doing and frowned while he took back the pastries and attempted to hit her with a hammer. Buttercup escaped just in time and flew onto the top of the head of Toothless the Nightfury.

**"That's some reward for loyalty**

**From here on in,**

**I'm lookin' out for me!"**

Buttercup ate some doughnut holes that she managed to get away from Apu. Meanwhile two redheaded twin joke stand owners named Fred and George Weasley _(Harry Potter)_ were testing at some of their gags. Fred yelped when he saw a little girl taking some of their merchandise.

**"Oh, I don't need nobody else.**

**I'll never lose no matter what,  
><strong>

**I'll just cover my own butt."**

Angry the twins jumped at Buttercup but she got away like before. Dozens of hands tried to get the thief but Buttercup dodged them while making her escape as she kept on singing.

**"I…can…take…care…of myself!"**

Leroy now lands on the top of Tantor the elepahnt _(Tarzan)_ and dance on him while a bunch of pidoves joined her in a chorus line.

**"You know, guys, it just don't pay**

**To give a hoot**

**I'm givin' all my heart**

**What do I get?**

**The boot!**

**I'm through with that,**

**I'm roaming free**

**So with all things considered,**

**I'm lookin' out for me!"**

Once the song is over, Buttercup slid down Tantor's trunk and smiled. Her joy didn't last as a large ripened tomato hit her and caused her to lose her stolen goods and her balance. Buttercup fell to the ground with a groan of pain. Once the pain subsided she looked up to see most of the merchants staring at her with disgust.

"A warning, street mouse, steal from us again and your will be dinner for the Griffins!" Apu threatened Buttercup.

* * *

><p>~Cutaway Gag~<p>

Peter Griffin, along with his family where at their dinner table and for a second felt a chill down their spins. _"Why do I have the funny feeling that someone thought we were cannibals again, _The overweight father thought. He shrugged and they all resumed eating.

~End of Cutaway Gag~

* * *

><p>"Right, okay~!" Buttercup muttered as she got off from the ground and walked away for heal her throbbing ego. So much for her big time return to the big top. At least it couldn't get any worse for Kairi and the others, right?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> Pretty much filler chapter I admit, but this was all I could do tonight so PLEASE forgive me.

Keep on Writin' and Rockin'


	3. Surprise, Surprise

**Q-A the Authoress: **Well it's here chapter 3 of the story and I'm REALLY sorry for how long it took.

Disclaimer: I own nothin' except an O.C. or two.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: "Surprise, Surprise"<p>

As the blue pegasus flew over town, Angel smirked as she tried to get at one of the sacks of gold. But before she could Kairi already took it first and threw gold out in the air and falling to the ground. Angel was shocked at what her friend was doing. Yelling in annoyance as she grabbed another sack in an attempt to stop Kairi from throwing it away.

"Angel," Kairi yelled in annoyance.

"Naga," was Angel's reply. She held onto the sack of treasure stubbornly.

Rika rolled her eyes as removed the bag from the alien experiment's grasp. "We don't need this money, Angel. Why else would Kairi be dumping it in the poor district of town."

The pink creature looked down and indeed saw how bad that part of town looked. While the Andalasian kingdom was very fertile and had good trades, some people (like Kairi and her friends at one point) lived in poverty. The royal family did try their hardest to make things better for them, but there was still not enough gold since all the citizens had theirs stolen over the years.

Stitch gave his girlfriend a reassuring squeeze in her paw and Angel decided to let it go, literally.

Kairi smiled at her friend's change of heart and quickly showered more gold and jewels onto the townsfolk.

Some gold coins fell into the cup that belonged to a homeless guy named, Chester. A. Bum. _(Nostalgia Critic)_ He cackled happily when he saw the gold in it.

A mother mouse kindly named Mama Mousekewitz _(An American Tail)_ and her three children were walking down a street until they stopped at their tracks when a huge pile of treasure Kairi dumped landed near their feet.

"It's a miracle," the mouse gasped with joy as two of her children, Fievel and Tanya threw gold up in the air happily.

Hundreds of other voices shouted as more treasures fell from the gang and were very grateful for the kind gesture.

As the gang continued returning all the treasure that was stolen, a miserable Angel flicked a coin down while groaning, "Not fair."

"We are not giving everything away." Kairi smiled as she took out a familiar treasure. It was the golden keyblade, Kingdom Key D. The same one that Angel stole from Princess Morbucks.

"Yippe!" Experiment 624 exclaimed happily.

"I'm giving this to Sora!"

Angel's jaw dropped as she groaned at her owner's commitment towards her boyfriend.

Rainbow Dash smiled. "Figures."

* * *

><p>The familiar castle of Andalasia was growing closer into view as Rainbow Dash flew closer towards it. Just as they passed the main wall of the castle a huge shimmering cloud surrounded them. Out of that cloud came a huge steel blue dragon with an icy blue belly and eyes to match. His spine arched up with sharp, red spikes and and its ice colored talons aimed with the intentions of grabbing. He smiled showing a row of pearly white fangs and quickly shut his mouth with a loud SNAP! The dragon's wings were erect and ready for flight as he roared and the sound vibrated the whole castle.<p>

A normal, sane person would run and high tail it out of there but not Kairi, nor her friends.

Rika rolled her eyes and complained, "Nick, will you stop with the _Godzilla _impersonation already."

The dragon made a pout and crossed his arms. He sighed and picked up something off the ground, revealing a silver chain necklace and purple medallion with a green slit through it. The moment he placed it around his neck the dragon began to shrink. For each foot the dragon lost his appearance changed into more of a human. His scales became pale pink skin; the spiky spine climbed up to his scalp as red, sleeked hair; the 3-clawed fists morphed back to five fingered hands. The wings along with the tail molded into his body and his legs became more human and feet replaced the paws that were there. His fangs shrunk into normal sized human teeth.

The frightening head slowly lost its horns and turned into the face belonging to a handsome young man with short red hair with long slender eyebrows. Lean build a bit on the skinny side and had a height of 5'4. He wore an orange t-shirt and dark green pants being held up by a belt with a golden Mickey Mouse belt buckle. He was also wearing a gold bracelet on his left wrist. His glacier blue eyes were shaped in a snake like fashion that were usually full of mirth and mischievous.

Once he was in his normal human form, the blue pegasus flew down and let the gang off.

"How did ya know it was me?" Nicodemus Gravehart asked, feigning a hurt tone.

Renamon answered unemotionally. "You're the only cursed fairy-human in a four hundred mile radius that turns into a 80 foot dragon when you remove your necklace."

Nick smirked in agreement. "Just one of my best qualities."

"What are you doing outside here anyways," Kairi asked with her arms lazily crossed.

Nick's smirk turned into a frown. "*Sigh* Grey wants me to spend some 'quality time' with Sora and for some reason that guy won't let me in his room."

Kairi's eyes widen. "Sora's still not opening up to you yet?"

That had been a problem since Nick came back with Grey after she finally finished her sorcery training. While everyone was ecstatic to see Grey happy, Sora didn't seem so as it was apparent that he still had a hatred towards the evil witch Maleficent for what she did to his friends long ago. Naturally this meant her nephew, Nicodemus (or Nick as he preferred to be called) was considered bad news to the keyblade wielder.

"I'm sure he'll get use to you," the 7th Princess of Heart said when she saw Nick's depressed look. "Speaking of Sora I need to go see him. Rainbow Dash, do you think you give me a lift, please?"

The blue pegasus nodded and stretch her wings out to show she was ready. Kairi, along with Stitch and Angel, climbed on her and they flew off.

Nick looked at the remaining gang and asked, "Does she leave guys like this whenever Sora is always involved?"

"Pretty much," was their chimed response.

* * *

><p>Once they were on the balcony Kairi got up from the ground and straightened herself as she asked, "So...how do I look?"<p>

The aliens and little pony would have answered the question but a male voice did that already. "You look fine to me."

Kairi turned her head and grinned when she saw who it was. "Sora!"

A spiky haired brunet with blue eyes was seen smiling while leaning on the archway to the balcony. The old red outfit he use to ware a year ago was replaced with a black and silver outfit that, while remaining baggy, was like his original outfit. It contained a darker style using many zippers and extra leggings but he was still wearing his crown necklace so it wasn't completely different. Just as he walked over to his love, Stitch came bounding over and tackled his master and showed his affection by licking Sora.

"Okay buddy I missed you too! Stop-that tickles," Sora laughed while trying to push the alien experiment. Kairi herself couldn't help but giggle as well.

Eventually Sora finally got up and walked up to Kairi. "I really missed you. Where have you been?"

"Oh you girls and shopping. But I saw this really awesome trinket and thought it would be a great gift and got this for you."

She summoned the Kingdom Key D and handed it to Sora.

"Kairi, this really is AWESOME!"

The redhead half-smiled, "Like you'd have any doubts?"

Sora didn't answer and instead showed how happy he was by kissing his princess on the lips, causing Rainbow Dash to cover her face in embarrassment.

Reluctantly the couple pulled themselves away and Sora examined the keyblade some more. "It's very cool," He complimented, "it must've took a fortune to get it."

"Aww, it was just a steal," Kairi smiled sheepishly while she winked at Rainbow Dash and the aliens. They winked back while trying to hold their giggles.

Kairi fallowed Sora to his room and sat on his bed while he placed his new keyblade near his old, silver one. Moments later Angel sneaked into the room and smirked when she saw Kingdom Key D. If she took the golden keyblade and sold it she'd get some serious money to buy all the coconut cake she could ever eat.

"I'm happy you're came back, Grey wants you and the others to come to dinner tonight, she has something important to say to you."

"Uh...what is it about," a puzzled Kairi asked.

"About you, of course."

"Yeah but am I in trouble? Is it about the time Rainbow Dash blew up the west wing or-"

"Don't worry," Sora interrupted, not wanting Kairi to get the wrong idea. "All I'm gunna say is that this is one dinner you don't wanna miss."

While the humans were in conversation Angel hid under the table where the golden keyblade was at and tried to reach for it. However Angel grabbed the silver one by mistake, she groaned annoyance and tried again.

Noticing Sora's worried glances Kairi asked, "Is there something else we need to talk about?"

Sighing slightly, Sora answered, "Grey and I got a letter sometime after you left last night found out it was from my cousins."

Kairi looked visibly surprised. "I had no idea you still had relatives besides Grey."

"But Grey's technically adopted since she came from the d'Isigny family. My cousins are the kids of my parents siblings. But besides that, they got word about us being together and in their letter they said they want to come and meet you."

Kairi arched an eyebrow, "Why?"

Sora looked uncomfortable while saying, "They all have this weird idea they you're not really the lost princess of Radiant Garden and the 7th Princess of Heart and think you're trying to trick Grey and me into trusting just to get the throne."

Kairi was shocked to say the least. "How could they think up something like that? Why don't you just send them a letter saying they're wrong."

Of course Kairi was the long lost princess that Sora was engaged to since they we little kids, but when Azula traveled back in time she destroyed Kairi's kingdom and killed off nearly all her family except Kairi and two others that escaped the evil firebender's grasp. Unfortunately Kairi ended up losing her memory after getting separated from her surviving relatives and ended growing up as a street mouse with her friends Rika, Renamon, and Angel.

"They're just being overprotective is all." Sora explained, "and want to see for themselves if you really are a princess."

The crown prince grinned cheekily as he brought Kairi on his lap. "And besides, if they say otherwise I'll just have to tell them how madly in love I am with you."

Kairi sighed and stared dreamily into his eyes. Even if they were together for a whole year they still barely got alone time with each other. Heck Sora hadn't even properly proposed to her yet with little time they had together.

Once again Angel reached for the keyblade and felt something hard in her grasp. She must have gotten it that time. At least she thought so until Angel realize that her paw was stuck on something. She sneaked a peek out and looked worried when Stitch looked annoyed with her while Angel held onto Kingdom Key D.

"Boojiboo," Stitch began in their Tantalogian language. "Gaba (what) are you doing with Sora's key?"

Angel laughed nervously. Even if she was important to Stitch, he held a high regard for Sora since he saved the alien and all. And that meant no one should steal from Sora even if it was Angel.

"But what if they don't like me," Kairi asked.

"What's not to like?" Sora spoke lovingly. "You defeated Azula, saved the kingdom, and saved me and Grey. You are a hero. Not to mention smart, pretty, and a likeable person. They'll love you."

Kairi couldn't help but smile at her boyfriend's compliment. "Well, you're right about that," She grinned while pointing to herself. "Yep, that's me, ready for anything!"

Immediately they heard some crashing, causing them to turn and see that Angel was being chased by Stitch. With the golden keyblade in one hand Angel climbed up some curtains while Stitch yelled, "Miki Miki (Gimmie) back Sora's key!

Angel retorted stubbornly, "Naga (No) meega-o-itume. (get away from me). Mockeecha (It's Mine)!"

Stitch tugged on the curtains causing Angel to fall down and land on Kairi, causing her to fall off of Sora's bed. Kairi recovered quickly and gave her friend a glare while Rainbow Dash was laughing her head off in a corner.

Sora chuckled, "So much for 'ready for anything'."

"Why don't you and the others go get clean up before dinner," The prince continued to ease off the tension. "Grey and I want you to make a good impression on my cousins ya know."

He left to go and train some more and gave a goodbye kiss on the cheek, while Kairi was left alone with her animal friends.

"Sorry." Angel said apologetically as she held the Kingdom Key D toward Kairi and Stitch.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: <strong>Well here's chapter 3 and the next one we'll get to see the interaction between Kairi, her friends with Buttercup and the arrival of the cousins. (Dum-dum-DUUUUMMM)

**Kairi: **It was a really good chapter Q-A. :)

**Rika: **That's because you got to suck on Sora's face. :3

**Kairi:** Not true! DX

**Me: **Well whatever the case, I did enjoy writing this. I hope you guys like Nick he's a pretty decent O.C. in my standards.

Keep on Writin' and Rockin'


	4. Reunions Part 1

**Me: **Hiya! Here comes another chapter for all of ya! I hope you like it. But if some of you guys don't like the choices I made for who is and isn't Sora's cousins, well tough luck. XD

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Reunions Part 1<p>

Outside of the castle a fuming Buttercup was pacing around near the steps.

"I can remember like it was yesterday. Azula was in charge and I was second in command, of all Andalasia." Buttercup muttered sadly. "But nooooo~! She went and mess things up, that overconfident moron!"

The ex-superhero glared up at the castle and yelled, "Now this **is** ironic! I'm stuck on the outside looking in! I got to get back into the palace and into power..." She smirked at first until she figured out she didn't have a plan.

Buttercup face-palmed while groaning, "But how?"

* * *

><p>The grand doors of the Andalasian castle swung open as four girls come out. One wore a outfit made for a princess while the other human had on something that was less regal and more on the 'I'm dressed like this so I can intimidate you' sort of thing. The small pink alien had on a silver tiara and wore a pink cape. The rookie digimon wore nothing, as she was comfortable with that and the others didn't complain.<p>

"Well, my 'ladies-in-waiting', shall we see what the common folk are doing today?" The 'princess' asked in a royal tone.

The female knight replied, "Why my good lady, that sounds like a sporting good idea."

They group immediately stopped walking and looked at the short ponytail wearing redhead with very disturbed out looks.

Rika rolled her eyes; "I was just pretending to act like my mom when she talked to her snobbish friends, guys. Sheesh."

The girls (minus Renamon) laughed at that and walked down the steps. They were unaware that Buttercup was watching them from where she was hiding. She had a look of disbelief.

"What?" Buttercup's eyes widened. "The street mouse and her weird friends are in the castle now? Aw, come on!"

She raised her hands up in defeat. "All right, it's official, the votes are in, and life is now officially unfair." She grumbled until she thought of something and jumped. "Wait, wait, if Azula can't get me back my old life then 'Miss Tiara Covered in Dirt' can."

As Buttercup ran to an alley she kept talking about her plan, "All I got to do is get her on my side with a pity act."

She then messed her own hair and dress up and threw some dirt on it to make it look like she had been through a lot. "I will be back inside the palace faster than you can say 'Hail the Queen of Sheba'!"

Just as Kairi and her friends walked around a corner Buttercup crawled up to them and gasped over dramatically.

"Kairi! Kairi, Kai, Kai, I just got freed from that psycho, Azula!" Buttercup coughed, in hopes that it would fool the girls.

"Buttercup," Kairi spoke in disbelief. Her eyes quickly narrowed. "What are **you** doing here?"

Buttercup groaned while holding herself in place, "I'm so weak, please hold me!"

While she tried to grab a hold on the redhead's leg the whole gang tried to catch Buttercup instead. She quickly backed away saying. "Oww! I meant gently, genius!"

"You not fooling me or my friends!" Kairi declared while raising a fist.

"Wait! Kairi this time I'm telling you the truth," Buttercup insisted. "I really was…uhh.. under Azula's powers," She made her eyes looked liked they were hypnotized. "She mesmerized me with that staff thing of hers-just like Grey the Sorcerer was!"

Naturally none of them were convinced with the faker's lying. Angel jumped at the ex-superhero trying to grab her but Buttercup got out of the way but yelped as she dodge Rika trying to grab her. Buttercup ran away as the gang chased her. "Get back here you little brat!" The ex-digimon tamer yelled.

As their chase went around another corner, the five of them collide into another group. When Kairi and her friends looked up they had looks of fear when they saw whom they were. It was Princess Morbucks with the other former Townsville villains!

"Hey you...don't I know you from somewhere?" Princess asked stupidly.

"It's Kairi and her gang." The others said dryly. It was not a surprise to them that she forgot the girls and aliens less then a couple of hours, apparently.

"Gah! It is," She quickly recomposed herself and growled, "Errr, I was testing you all, yeah! Get them!"

Kairi, Buttercup and the rest backed away as the villains advanced on them. The thieves attacked but the girls immediately ran away. But they were not running out of fear they just wanted to get enough space so they could beat the bad guys.

Kairi took out Oathkeeper and hit Fuzzy with the dull end of it, causing him to be knocked out momentarily. Rika used some sidekicks she learned from her old friend Henry Wong _(Digimon Tamers) _that she used on Him and he fell down too. Renamon along with Angel tookout Ace and his gang into getting hit. Buttercup ended up getting hit along with them and were knocked into a bunch of wood nearby. As she and the bad guys recovered while rubbing their heads, Snake angrily hissed at her. "Treacherous _Powder-Puff_!"

Snake grabbed a plank and tried to hit her with it, making Buttercup yelp as the latter replied, "It's _Power-Puff; _**NO **'D.' And I'm not with them, really!"

Buttercup screamed as she avoided the mutant's attacks and run off with the thief chasing her.

Kairi and the gang continued fighting the goons as Buttercup continued to try to hide. Back in the old days she would've fought alongside with the girls but since she lost her powers, except for flying, she was **almost** as useless as Bella from _Twilight_-only not a moron.

"Help me, Angel, they're after me!" Buttercup exclaimed as she hid behind said alien experiment.

"Naga!" Angel snapped in annoyance. Due to that brief distraction neither one of them noticed Princess right in front of them. The two yelped in alarm as snobby rich girl was about to attack with a stick. She almost got them but slipped while falling.

Angel ran out of the way as the thieves' stupid leader landed on Buttercup, causing a fruit stand to break and spill its contents.

Kairi and her friends were cornered in by mistake as the bad guys grinned evilly. Him chuckled sinisterly as he exclaimed, "You're doomed, girl! You can't be victorious!"

Meanwhile Buttercup swiped a ripe tomato off her head only to get more juice on her. This made the ex-superhero really ticked off. Her eyes glowed fire red as she yelled "All right that's it, no more Miss Nice Guy!"

Princess got up herself, removing an ear of corn out of her mouth. The annoyed leader got up to join her group but ended up slipping on the corn, crashing right on a board that was resting on a barrel knocking her out. What a klutz. The bad guys that weren't unconscious were about to charge just as Buttercup flew onto a wall, with an upset look on her face.

"You mess with the bull, you get the horns, ya morons!" Buttercup angrily roared as she jumped off the wall, grabbed Princess, and tossed the bratty redhead right at the other villains. They were sending flying onto a cart that is filled with apples and destroyed it immediately with their weight and force.

"Ha ha! There's more where that came from, freaks!" Buttercup sneered at the villains. Kairi and the girls couldn't help but at look her with surprised looks. Did Azula's sidekick just save them?

"Noooooo! My apples," screamed a small yellow-green elephant named Tree Trunks _(Adventure Time). _

"Oh go jump in a lake." Princess snapped as she tried to get out of the cart while wiping apple juice off of her.

"Guards, guards!"

The villains yelped in alarm as Alpha Girl Latifah _(Hero: 108)_, leader of the Andalasian Second Squad came in with her team. "Okay, what's going on around here?" Latifah demanded to know.

"That's Princess Morbucks and the old Townsville villains!" Archer Lee _(Hero: 108)_ exclaimed as he recognized the leader of the gang who were well known notorious robbers.

Him, not wanting to be thrown in the dungeon, grabbed the reins of the chocobo that was pulling the cart and pulled on them. The yellow bird ran off pulling the cart with the rest of the thieves away. "Don't let them get away!" Latifah ordered as she, the rest of Second Squad, and Tree Trunks chased the robbers in hot pursuit.

Buttercup walked in front of the still astonished group and said, "Dumb bad guys never change."

"You-you actually saved us, Buttercup." Kairi said in amazement.

Buttercup was caught off guard, "Huh? Of course I saved your butt. It wasn't my idea but hey, if that doesn't show I've changed, what isn't?"

"Get the brat!" Rika yelled as she, Renamon and Angel grabbed a hold of Buttercup.

"Hey, what's going on? Is this how you treat heroes these days!" Buttercup gasped a bit trying to get free. "I saved your life. You owe me!"

Kairi struggled to get the words out but she finally said, "Wait, girls, let her go."

Rika's jaw dropped. "What?"

Kairi sighed with reluctance, "She just saved our lives, and we owe her."

Renamon arched an eyebrow in confusion, "What?"

"If Buttercup claims she changed we have to give her a chance."

This time Angel's eyes widened in shock, "Gaba (What)?"

Kairi gave them a look. "I know it sounds crazy but she did saved us from Princess Morbucks back there. Buttercup wouldn't have done it if she were still bad. I say we give her another chance."

The three still didn't looked convince.

Kairi knelled down to Angel's level and pleaded. "Please girl, you're the best alien pet a girl like me would ask for." When Angel still unwilled Kairi added, "I promise I'll let you pick the first song on Karaoke Night."

Angel's grinned and quickly nodded, she might like her treats but getting the excuse to sing was her hobby.

Kairi stood up and looked at her closet friend since they were little kids. "Please Rika, if anyone's opinion mattered a lot to me, it's yours."

The former Digimon Queen sighed, "You know how I feel about bad guys Kai."

"I know, but just like Buttercup here, you weren't always the way you are know." Kairi giggled when she remembered something; "In fact I think you almost regretted finding me in Hallow Bastion."

"Almost," She smirked knowingly. "Only because you kept following Renamon and I like a lost puppy." Rika rolled her eyes.

"Yeah but you still put up with me and we soon became friends, right? I'm not trying to say you'll be pals with Buttercup but from my past experience, everyone deserves a second chance."

With a sigh Rika nodded in agreement and Renamon joined her soon after. A moment later the three let go of Buttercup, much to the ex-superhero's relief.

"Well Buttercup, since you saved us, I think we'll give your claim of turning good a chance." Kairi said to the girl in question.

Buttercup had a hopeful look on her face until. "First off, we will have to have a word about this with Grey and Sora."

"What?" Buttercup said with her jaw dropping overdramatically. So much for her plan going to work.

* * *

><p>The good news for Buttercup was that she was finally back at the castle where she claim to have belong the whole time. The bad news was that she was being locked up in a birdcage. "This is a crime against nature. Haven't you sickos ever heard of those child abasement laws in America?"<p>

Rika snickered with a smirk, "But we're not in America. And Azula seemed to have been careless for those laws."

"I hate you."

"Calm down, Buttercup" Kairi said calmly. "We will talk to Queen Grey and warm her up for ya. When we convince Grey and the rest of the family-OH!" Kairi's eyes widened in horror.

"What's wrong," Renamon asked in concern.

"Sora's cousins are coming any minute. We have to get to the throne room now!" She looked at Angel and ordered, "You stay here and keep an eye on Buttercup, and we'll cover for you."

Angel gave her friend a salute and stand in front of the cage.

"Hey whatta 'bout me!" Buttercup yelled.

Kairi place the cage's keys in her pocket while saying, "Don't worry when we tell Grey about you I'll come and get you to show her that you've changed, I promise."

The ex-superhero sighed, "I'm starting to regret this idea."

"Tell me about it," was Angel's response.

* * *

><p>"Where were you guys," Rainbow Dash harshly whispered. "Grey's been goin' in hysterics for the past hour."<p>

With a point of the pony's hoof the girls could see Grey looking like a nervous wreck. The brunette had hair slightly longer than a year ago but it still didn't go past her shoulders. It was held up by a red ribbon instead of the Sorcerer's Hat since it was now incorporated into her outfit. Being a master sorcerer Grey wore traditional dark blue pants with a light blue lining to give it a modern flair. Her sneakers dark purple with blue lines, tied up with a silver zipper. Her belt had the Golden Mickey Mouse buckle on it (which also matched the one Nick work too symbolize his alliance with the Disney Realm). She had on a long while sleeve shirt under a gray t-shirt with two while moon and star.

"This is not good. Not good at all," the blue eye ruler whimpered.

Nick placed his hands on Grey's shoulders. "You need to calm down. It's not like you're meeting the president of a foreign country or anything."

Grey seethed through her teeth. "I know Nick, but these are Sora's cousins we're talking about. It took me 2 weeks for them to like me."

Sora, dressed in more formal version of his garments, gave his adoptive sister's hand a reassuring squeeze. "It'll be okay Grey. Nothing bad's gonna happen I promise."

The sorcerer smiled at her two favorite guys and spoke, "I know but what I'm really worried is how they'll react when they see Kairi for the first time." She gestured to said redhead before adding, "We all love her and all but I just wonder if they will too."

A fanfare of trumpets were heard as a goose herald named Zeng _(Kung Fu Panda) _came running down the garden-hall, in front of the grand doors exclaiming, "The arrival of his greatness, Master Dan-"

He couldn't finish the announcement because the doors swung open when a large white/gray ship know as a _Specter Speeder_ came crashing in and crashed into a large arrangement of shrubs. As the smoke cleared a 15-year-old boy with silver-white hair and green eyes came out and left Kairi speechless.

Zeng finished the announcement quickly saying, "Danny 'Phantom' Fenton of Amity Park."

"_He looks almost like-"_ Her thoughts were interrupted when Sora yelled, "Danny you're here!"

The figure looked at him for a second and a glow appeared before him as he transformed into a black-haired blue-eyed teen wearing a white/red t-shirt and blue jeans. Danny, as he was called ran over to Sora and high-five'd the burnet.

"Hey dude how's it going?" asked Danny.

Sora gave his trademark grin. "Oh nothin' much.

"Nothing much? Didn't your letter said that-" Whatever Danny was going to say was interrupted by the fanfare. Zeng composed himself as he read aloud a scroll saying, "Announcing the arrival of-" Again he was disturbed with the sound of a motorcycle running. Seconds past and indeed a motorcycle was seen zooming over the steps and through the newly damaged front doors. Thankfully it didn't crash into anything and stopped accelerating at a gradual pace. When the bike finally ceased moving the figure driving got off. This figure had a lean body and Kairi could tell that the person was a guy like Danny or Sora. The young man brushed off some dust off of his dark red jacket and his blue jeans and soon removed his helmet.

His brown hair was sectioned in two layers; the layer closest to his face had a darker shade of brown than the one behind it. His brown eyes had an aura of childish mischief similar to Sora's and had a big grin plastered on his face.

Zeng read the rest aloud, "Duelist Jaden Yuki."

"So how we doin' around here," he asked while walking over.

Sora beamed, "Jay it's awesome to see ya again. Sorry but I'm afraid you can't come here to get your game on."

"Yeah, yeah," He waved his hand like it was no big deal. "But I'm still here aren't I? So who's this Kai-" Once again the fanfare played.

Zeng looked over his scroll when he found his place and declared, "I now announce the arrival of Miss-" A large white dragon with a green mane was seen to be flying over the wall and a little girl was ridding it. The dragon gracefully landed near the growing group. When the girl got off Kairi could see the girl had dark brown hair tied in a ponytail with a purple tie. Her eyes match her hair but with a warmer color and she wore a green and white stripped shirt and pink shorts with sneakers to match. Once more Zeng read off his scroll.

"Chihiro Ogino and-" The dragon was soon engulfed in a bright light that nearly blinded everyone in the garden. Once the glow faded the dragon was no longer there and in its place was a boy slightly older looking than the girl. The boy had dark green hair and eyes to match with a pale complexion and wore a white _hakama _with blue lining. On his feet were traditional Japanese sandals.

"Kohaku, the river spirit." Zeng finished once he recovered from seeing the transformation.

"I prefer Haku," the boy interjected.

"Sora! Grey!" The young brunette yelled cheerfully.

"Chi-chi," Sora said his little nickname for Chihiro as he and Grey ran over to see her.

After exchanging a few hugs Chihiro squealed in delight. "I'm SO happy to be back here and I can't wait to show Haku around too."

Grey smiled, "We're glad to hear that. How's my sister doin' by the way."

"Aoi's fine," Chihiro replied. "I think she really likes being in the forest a lot."

The sorcerer shook her head in amusement. "Go figure, Aoi always had a thing for nature."

"I really want to meet K-" Just like before, the fanfare interrupted the conversation.

Jaden groaned in annoyance, "Jeez, that thing's getting on my nerves."

Danny rolled his eyes in agreement. "Tell me about it."

Zeng pre-read the scroll and gulped nervously at what names were on it and shivered as he announced, "The arrival of the distant relative from the island of Berk and son of-" Once more the poor goose was interrupted by a large black dragon know as a Night Fury flying and swooping all over the place. Everyone had to duck and cover until that sound of a crash was heard when Grey was the first to look up and sighed heavily. The dragon had crashed landed into a bush of rare flowers.

"Those were Aerith's favorite lilies."

One of the two figures that rode on the dragon grumbled as he got himself and the other person up. "Toothless, I told we were going to land gently not like a crazy person who doesn't know what he's doing."

"Hey Hiccup you looked just like a crazy guy who didn't know what he was doing." Jaden yelled oblivious to the teenage Viking's previous comment.

The Viking face-palmed in defeat and muttered about how the Norse gods must hate him. His hair was short red-brown bob, his eyes green, and had freckles. His two front teeth had a gap between. His clothes were a long-sleeved green dress-shirt with fur leggings. A belt was on his very skinny frame. On his right foot was a brown boot and his left leg was a metal prosthetic that was tied with some wood and secured looking rope.

With him was a girl blonde hair tied in a braid. Her eyes were blue and had a fair skin complexion. She had a more muscular build than Hiccup but not too much. There was a head band around her head, and wore a blue shirt, metal shoulder pads with skulls on them, and a skirt with spikes all over the fabric.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and his lady friend, Astrid Hofferson." Zeng said, after he got out of his hiding place.

"Hi everyone," Hiccup said half-heartedly, probably still irritated with his dragon.

Sora went over to his distant cousin like everyone else and gave him a hearty hive five. "It's awesome seeing you again."

Kairi walked up to Grey and asked, "Are all of these people Sora's cousins?"

Grey nodded "Yes-well mostly save Astrid and Haku but there's one-" Instead of the usual fanfare a green/bluish vortex appeared near the door way as it swirled and small objects suck into. Two voices could be heard from it as the vortex began to fade and the winds started to die down.

"I'm only saying it would make more sense if Kero flew us here instead," a young 13-year-old girl with brown hair in small pigtails and green eyes said to the boy next to her. He had brown hair but his eyes were reddish-brown and held and aura or seriousness to them.

The boy sighed and replied her statement, "That maybe true but it would be too difficult seeing how he ate three crates of chocolate and vanilla cake. Besides if I know my relatives some of them might've flown here to make an entrance."

Grey gave Zeng a look when he didn't announce their arrival and he made up for it by immediately saying their names. "Syaoran Li and Sakura Kinomoto."

Sora grinned as he gave his second youngest cousin a bear hug. "It's great to see ya Syaoran and you even brought Sakura."

"I-can't breathe," Syaoran muttered through Sora and he quickly let go and plastered an apologetic smile on his face. "Sorry," Sora said.

"Apology accepted," as the Chinese sorcerer rubbed his chest in pain.

Grey gave a clap of her hands to get everyone's attention. "I am SO please that all of us are here today and as the Fair family's official matriarch I'd like you all to meet Sora's fiancée."

"THAT'S WHAT WE WERE TRYING TO ASK ABOUT EARLIER," was the response of the cousins.

Sora coughed nervously and went over to his adopted sister's side and declared, "I want you all to meet her. And her name is Kairi." He gestured over to Kairi who shyly walked over and gave her best smile towards them all.

Once she got a good look of them Kairi jokingly said, "Well it's easy to see how you** are** related to Sora. You all look so much like him." She finished while giggling.

None of them took her joke lightly. Haku's eyes narrowed dangerously as he bitterly verbalized, "Everyone except for Danny, Hiccup and Syaoran were **adopted** like Grey was."

Kairi's face paled as her smile dropped down slightly. Grey face-palmed and Sora played with the dirt with his foot.

Renamon looked at Rika for a second and sarcastically muttered, "This going well. Don't you agree?"

* * *

><p><strong>Me: <strong>Oh~! Looks like Kairi is gonna have to get on their good side hopefully she and her friends can figure out something by next chapter.

**Sora: **Yeah and hope they'll see her a good person.

**Grey:** Me too. :(

Me: Don't worry I never liked unhappy endings and this story won't have one I promise besides this is a parody of a Disney flick they NEVER have an unhappy ending…well at least most of the time. So do you guys like my choices for Sora's relatives? I hope ya do and you'll learn more about them next chapter. I'll update sooner I just have nasty exams to go through this week and I'll be FREE!

Keep on Writin' and Rockin'


	5. Reunions Part 2

Chapter 5: Reunions Part 2

"That was a total disaster," Kairi yelled in defeat. She was still not getting over the awkward introduction with Sora's relatives. It definitely didn't go well. In order to help calm his girlfriend's nerves, Sora asked for him and Kairi to be excused for a little bit and went to another courtyard near a fountain. Rika, Renamon, and Rainbow Dash soon joined them and Angel too.

Sora looked at her apologetically while he rubbed her back. "I'm sorry Kai, I guess my cousins are a little more stubborn than I thought."

Kairi tried to give her boyfriend a reassured smile but to him it looked really false. He also noticed that she look tensed and fidgeted at bit. Kairi only acted like that whenever she was…

"Kairi, are you having a problem?"

"W-What," Kairi stuttered nervously. "A problem? No way! Everything is okay, really!"

"Are you keeping a secret from me?"

"Me never," Kairi gave him a real smile and determined look before saying, "I almost lost you once through keeping secrets, and I won't make that mistake ever again."

"Well then, what is it?"

"It's a surprise." Kairi said truthfully, knowing that showing Buttercup later was going to be a big _surprise._

Sora naively grinned and replied, "I can't wait to find out."

"Oh you'll be **very** surprised."

"I hope I love it as much as Grey's surprise for you." Sora stated as he brought Kairi close to prepare for a kiss. The Digimon tamer was about to roll her eyes but felt a slight tremor instead.

"Do you feel that Renamon?"

The Rookie digimon looked at her with a very rare expression of worry. "I can **hear **that."

Stitch came along with them to make sure his pal and his pal's girlfriend were okay. And soon the earth began to shake a lot more and he screamed as Sora and Kairi got out of their embrace.

To the couple's surprise they saw the water from the fountain firing up and twisting like a tornado. Suddenly on the top of the water, a 12-year-old girl with silver/white hair and green eyes was riding on a surfboard, wearing sandals, blue shorts, Hawaiian flowered shirt carrying her luggage.

"Oh yeah, cool!" laughed Dani Phantom, as she jump off her board, landing right in front of the teens and animals.

"I'm so cool!" The halfa began. "I'm magical! And I...am...BACK!" She smiled happily at them.

"Dani," Kairi exclaimed happily hugging the former ghost-genie.

"You're back," Sora added as he joined the hug. Dani was turning red and not because she was blushing...

"OUCH, WATCH THE SUNBURN!" Dani yelled forcing Sora and Kairi off of her. They stood back in alarm until her skin turned back to normal as she said innocently, "Kidding!"

"Hey alien dog, do me a favor and hold these, will ya?" Dani asked Stitch as she gave him a hug pile if luggage. The latter yelped in alarm as the weight of said luggage send him crashing to the ground with a groan. "Oops, I should've mentioned they are heavy, right?"

"You think," the alien barked through the bags.

"Guess what, guys? I also got souvenirs for everyone!" Dani laughed as she passed them out. She placed a sombrero on Kairi's head, gave Sora t-shirt saying, _"I'm With Stupid,"_ then bowling ball for Renamon, a manga for Rika and put a baseball cap on a confused Stitch's head and gave Angel a little flag in one hand and a hotdog on a bun in the other.

"All right, check this out, she dances." Dani giggled as she put a Hawaiian action girl doing the hulka onto Rainbow Dash's hoof.

"Oh wow, you actually saw the whole world already?" Kairi asked in awe.

Dani split into 5 little versions of herself; each dressed from a different country as they sang a familiar tune, **"It's a small world after all."**

Dani turned back to normal smiles at the gang as she said, "But I also saw a whole lotta other planets too in order to past the time." She went to Kairi and added joyfully, "It really was a terrific trip but even Andalasia's got something that the whole Universe doesn't."

Dani got out of her tourist grab and transformed into her ghost form that was similar to Danny Fenton's and quickly flew around the place very fast while laughing, "YOU GUYS!" She caught the gang and flew them up in the air and began to sing.

Dani: "**I parachuted down**

**Into the Taj Mahal."**

She turned into a parachute for the gang to safely land as they went passed that said landmark. Then she transported them to Ancient China and pulled a rickshaw while rollerblading.

"**I've rollerbladed**

**Along the great Great Wall!"**

Soon Dani was ridding a bike with the others on her back and sung in a French accent.

"**I even made the famous**

**Leaning Tower fall,"**

When it looked like the tower was going to fall on Kairi and Sora it soon stopped and they could see that Dani was leaning on it to stop from falling.

"**But who was with me through it all?"**

"**Nobody!" **The halfa yelled in alarm before the scene turned into a big top circus owned by by some European animals _(Madagascar 3)_.

"**The Madagascar Circus**

**Hired me to save the day,"**

As a small white tiger Dani flew trapeze and landed right into a different planet in a Specter Speeder of her own while racing a Star-Racer.

"**On planet Oban,**

**Ran a race with Eva Wei."**

The gang joined in on the race in Dani's ride.

"**It's easy when you're chased by that killer Crog's ray!"**

A Crog ship with a laser gun chased them until the gang landed in a pond. Thankfully Dani made them all merpeople as she continued singing.

"**Who said 'geshundheit' when I sneezed? ACHOO!"**

Now dressed as a WWI soldier Dani rode on a horse named Joey _(War Horse) _and stopped right near a farm and sung with her hands up in the air, **"So now I'm home…"**

Kairi and the others were drenched from the pond until a sun with Dani's face came in and dried them up and begun again to sing.

"**Home again with you, oh**

**You chase the clouds away,**

**Whenever I'm looking gray."**

"Dani. when you wear that outfit you're always gray." Kairi pointed out before giggling. Dani turned into a mummy in a sarcophagus and disappeared and reappeared in front of an Egyptian temple.

"**Now the pyramids,**

**I highly recommend,"**

Kairi and Sora were two statues of a Pharaoh and his queen while the others were hieroglyphics on the temple walls. Dani flew behind them place her arms around her friends and sang happily, **"There is nothing in the world**

**Quite like a friend!"**

"**Slept like a babe in Bombay**

**On a bed of nails,"**

Dani was doing just that until she poof'ed and appeared in Kairi's hands in a doll-sized form and was dancing in a harem girl grab.

"**Moroccans set my fairy tales**

**Of seven veils,"**

Now dressed in a yellow rain coat she was near a dock and sung in a gruff voice,** "I even single-handedly saved the whales!"**

As a sperm whale appeared and spouted water Dani could be seen up on it and was crying in sadness.

"**No one was there to hear my tales!"**

While blindfolded Dani was ready to whack a piñata that looked like her and it sang,

"**In Acapulco,**

**Joined a Mariachi band,"**

Dani and the gang were dressed up in Mariachi clothes while holding some instruments. Now the ghost-girl was wearing an outfit like Yosemite Sam's and rode down a floating river.

"**I rode the ragin' rapids**

**Down the Rio Grande,"**

When Sora blew his trumpet a hot-air balloon came out of it and the whole group was in it with Dani.

"**Flew in a air balloon,**

**But when I tried to land**

**Nobody laughed,**

**Or lent a hand."**

The basket broke from the extra weight and everyone (minus Dani) fell straight down into a jungle. But before any of them could have hit the ground the half succeeded in capturing them in a giant butterfly net.

"**Without you, the Amazon is**

**Just a trickle,"**

Now dressed in a Water Tribe parka Dani appeared in front of the gang and show a desert setting covered in ice.

"**Without you, the Sahara's**

**Not so hot."**

Kairi felt water droplets on her head and looked up to see Dani as a faucet and she sang some more again.

"**Without you, Niagara Falls**

**It's just a leaky faucet,"**

Dressed in an admiral's uniform Dani was holding a ship in a bottle and used it to hit a real boat after singing, **"And the Dawn Treader **

**Is just some yacht."**

The Dawn Treader itself appeared and the gang was soon flying over the castle with Dani at the helm sailing.

"**Now that I'm home,**

**Home again, it's clear,**

**All I ever wanted**

**Seems to be right here."**

With a gangplank and anchor Kairi, with the rest got off with Dani sliding down respectively.

"**I've traveled east and west," **Dani literally grew two heads while saying each direction. "**And now, I'm back again!"**

With a snap of her fingers Dani transported herself near her friends and kept on singing.

"**And there's nothing in the world**

**Quite like a friend..."**

Kairi smiled before singing, **"There's nothing in the world.**

"**Nothing in the whole wide world," **Sora added.

Soon everyone joined together to sing the second to last line and raised their hands. "**There's nothing in the world quite like a friend!**

The castle quickly zoomed out of focus and the soon the kingdom until it stop at the realm. Dani appeared next to the realm sphere and spun it on her fingertip like a basketball while finishing the last line, **"Nothing in the whole wide world!"**

It was a round nighttime as Kairi asked Dani. "So Dani, I guess you must've liked being free again, that must be great?"

The 12-year-old girl grinned and replied, "I don't just like it," She stood up to stretch her arms. "I LOVE it!"

Dani groaned in pain before adding, "But I have to admit when I was still a ghost-genie it was a lot easier to do magic and use my powers. Now that I'm a halfa again I may not be as powerful anyone but I still got a lot of powers in me!"

Dani turn herself into a magician and exclaimed, "Check this out!" The ghost-girl made a white rabbit _(Monty Python) _pull out of a hat and it soon started growling at her and went after her face.

"AH!" Dani yelped in alarm while trying to pull the rodent off her face. The former genie placed a hand in the rabbit's mouth and got her face back before putting it back on. "Heh heh, I hope I didn't lose face in front of you guys. One more try, best two out of three!"

She quickly made a box appear while a saw ended up in her hands. "Who wants to go first? I'm a natural?"

"Dani, we liked to stay around and all and though but we got to go to..." Kairi began to say.

"Oh man, dinner, we're late!" Sora exclaimed while taking Kairi's hand.

"Oh," Dani's look became downhearted. "I get it, you want a romantic dinner and stuff." She turned back into a small black-haired girl with blue eyes wearing a red beanie and shorts, a blue sweater/hoodie and started to walk away. "You don't want a magical little kid getting in the way."

"Dani." Kairi spoke sadly.

"No, no problem! You got enough guests as it is. You guys go on, forget about little old me, I'm all alone no one besides me."

Sora fought the urge to laugh at Dani's overdramatic manner and spoke kindly, "Dani, my family and I would be honored if you joined us for dinner."

"Really? Thank you!" Dani laughed happily as she hugged everyone. "This is going to be great!

"Come on, everyone, let's go inside. Home cooking, let's go." Dani said eagerly as she ran up the castle stairs to unknowingly get a big surprise there.

"Woo-Hoo!" Angel cheered.

Kairi stopped the alien from going any further and said, "Whoa, whoa, hold it. You got a job to do, remember?"

"Gaba?"

"You have to guard Buttercup. Make sure no one sees her until I get Grey and the rest of the Fairs ready to see her."

Angel did not stop herself from pouting at her friend reluctantly went back to guard the al cage while grumbling.

Kairi watched her alien friend's retreating form as Dani, dressed like a cowgirl, appeared to her asking, "Howdy! What's keeping ya, slowpoke?"

"Nothing," Rika stated to help Kairi out. She sighed and said honestly, "Okay, something is...I'll tell you later, okay?" The Digimon Tamer insisted as she pushed the former ghost-genie towards the stairs. If tonight went well, Buttercup may possibly be considered a good girl in the Fairs eyes again.

* * *

><p>At the same time at an oh-so familiar clearing where the well was, the ex-Townsville thieves were resting. Meanwhile as Princess Morbucks was getting water from a well, all of the thieves were secretly talking behind her back.<p>

"Hey morons!" Princess yelled to the other villains she finally got the bucket up at the well. "Get over here and clean up. It's bad enough I must look at you, but I don't have to smell you."

Him got out a devilish ax and spoke sinisterly, "I think it's time we put the little brat out her misery!"

As Princess got the bucket of water and dump it all over her head, she cried in alarm as something else inside the said bucket landed her head. "Gah! What the...that hurt! I'll sue whoever runs this well!"

The spoiled little girl soon noticed something on the ground that fell out of the bucket: a black Chinese styled box. The thief picked it up as she said, "A box, eh? Well, maybe once I get those bozos to clean it up, it might be worth something."

Princess' sleeve rubbed on the box by accident when she saw the villains approaching her with their weapons, as Snake hissed, "Well, don't bother because it won't do you any good where you're going!"

Right as Princess tried to shield herself with the box, the object suddenly began to shake as black smoke came out.

"GAH! It's a BIG scary monster!" Fuzzy screamed in terror. The bad guys quickly got on their forms of transportation and left the place immediately. A maniacal laughter came out of the box as Princess cowered in fear.

As the laughter got louder, the smoke soon formed a familiar large violet genie. And Azula was pretty darn happy to be out of the box.

"Yes, I am free! I can finally get revenged on the one who dared imprisoned me!" Azula cackled. She started to fly off preparing to get revenge on Kairi until the golden bands on her wrists stop her departure.

The former Fire Nation princess inwardly cursed, "Oh Agni, the curse of the box! I got all of the powers of the universe at my command and yet I am bound of the rules of the genies! That means I can't kill that street mouse..."

Azula heard some sniffling and turned her head to see it was Princess. The genie smirked evilly as she realized this was her _master_ and said, "Maybe someone else can help me."

Azula flew down to the girl and ordered, "I demand that you take me to the Andalasian capital at once!"

Azula noticed that the girl was still shivering in fear. "Hmmm, I guess this form is a little too much."

Azula then turned into black smoke causing Princess to scream and ran behind the well. When Princess looked to see the smoke gone Azula was now looked like a young human woman with black hair tied in a bun with bangs and a pair of cold amber eyes. She wore her old Fire Nation outfit and held her staff, but she was still a genie none of the less.

"Well, I trust you find me less overwhelming, hmmm," Azula mused while leaning near the shorter girl.

"Wait, wait, you're a genie, right?" Princess asked, finally found the courage to speak up.

"Of course, you are august I can tell."

"Wait, does this mean I get three wishes," Princess picked up the box and looked at it greedily.

"Yes, the three wishes thing is part of the job. Before I do that though, I got to go to the capital. Now hand over the box right now." Azula commanded to Princess while holding out her hand.

"Ah, I get it, you need me." Princess spoke in realization. Azula glared at the girl with hatred. "I will take you to the capital and stuff, but...I want my wishes first!"

The order made Azula very angry as she shot blue fire towards the bratty girl causing her to scream land run around to avoid the flames. Princess landed on the dirt and looked cowardly at the genie that stood over her.

"WHY YOU!" Azula shouted angrily as she prepared to strike. She quickly stopped and thought of an idea. The genie lowered her hand smirking, much to the relief of Princess. "Well, you shall have your wishes. Why not? It is part of the servitude."

Princess reveled with delight, "This is great! Now then, I want riches, power, uh...oh, I know! I WISH FOR THE LEGENDARY SUNKEN TREASURE OF SINBAD!"

"Your wish is my command." Azula relied as she snapped her fingers to transport her and Princess from the clearing.

The good news: Princess found the sunken treasure all right. Bad news: it was still in the ship right under the water at the same place it sank. Princess attempted to hold her breath but screamed as a giant squid came up and tried to grab her. Princess swam off but a Shark appeared, blocking the exit much to her alarm.

Before the Shark could attack, Azula appeared, not affected by the water as he said slyly, "Awww, poor child. What, you aren't enjoying your wish?"

The squid was squeezing princess as she struggled.

"Not well? Maybe you want me to return you to the clearing?" Princess shook her head no and with all her might she slipped out of the squid's grasp and took out a card in her pocket and handed it to Azula. She looked surprised when she read it and sighed in annoyance but muttered. "Very well."

With another snap of her fingers Azula granted Princess her second wish; _A wish to become a super powered girl like the Powerpuff Girls. _

Her villainous outfit soon glowed like gold and she cheered when she didn't need to breathe underwater anymore.

"I think I'll get us back to the clearing this time," Princess said triumphantly. Using her new powers Princess teleported herself and Azula back to the clearing.

While Azula was displeased how those turn of events took place she continued her fake sunny attitude while saying, "Well, you made your two wishes, I hope you think hard on the third," Her voice quickly turned cold and added with a threatening glare, "…or I will make you wish that you were never born."

She snarled at Princess causing her to flinch slightly. The genie walked away a bit as she added, "Of course, if you agree to help me with my plan of revenge, I will make sure that you are rewarded."

"Rewarded?" Princess asked with interest. Her eager look soon turned into that of puzzlement. "Wait, what do you want me to help you with?"

"Oh nothing much...only I want your help in getting revenge on a certain street mouse, by the name of 'Kairi'." Azula answered.

"Wait, Kairi? I want revenge on her too!" Princess angrily stomped up and down.

She swung her fist around a few times and said, "She and her freakish friends made me look like an moron, and I will use my new powers to get back at her!" Unfortunately for Princess she swung her hand too strong and fell to the ground.

Azula picked her up and responded, "I like you attitude, but instead of petty, childish pranks I was pondering of something more…"

Princess arched an eyebrow questionably. "Like what?"

Azula grinned evilly, "Oh simply getting that wretched fool out of my way, along with her friends and family and make them suffer in a painful death."

"That sounds like a good revenge to me," Princess agreed.

Azula smirked, "Yes, nothing and I mean NOTHING will stop me from taking over Andalasia and of course, the world!" Azula laughed psychotically. "I have a great feeling that this is one partnership that will not fail!"

* * *

><p><strong>Me: <strong>Well if that's not a sign Azula's going to get Kairi then I don't know what is.

**Azula: **Just you wait, I'll get my vengeances, destroy that little-" (Gets hit with an ice spell from Ebony)

**Ebony: **Ah~ shut up you mummy-issued psychopath.

**Me: **:\ I think that was a little uncalled for Ebony.

**Ebony: **Do you I care?

**Me: **(Barely thinking it over) Nope, well here's chapter 5 and I hope you all liked it. The next chapter will have even more surprises I just know it. ^_^

Keep on Writin' and Rockin'


	6. Exposed

Chapter 6: Exposed

In the castle all of the servants worked all over the place to prepare for the evening's dinner, thankfully most of the Fairs weren't picky eaters so it was easy to figure out what everyone would eat. With Dani there she volunteered to help with the food.

"Okay, here's something I learned when I went to Japan." The ghost-girl explained while dressed in a chef's outfit as she grabbed a salmon and chopped it to very thin slices. Everyone stared with great awe of her talent.

While chopping some vegetables, and chopping them very fast, Dani chopped his own hand off by mistake. Everyone gasped in horror as Chihiro looked like she was going to faint.

"Oops, my bad." Dani said casually. The hand immediately came to life, standing up in it own and made a cane appear in its fingers. The hand then did a little dance much to the amusement of Grey.

"I must say Danny, you must be proud to have such a gifted cousin like Dani…with an 'I'" Grey said.

The reunion the two ghost-kids had earlier was a lovely one with them both wondering why Dani thought she was gone from Earth over a 100 years when according to Danny she was only gone for 10 months. Grey of course tried to explain the time difference with a long and boring lecture-like answer. Thankfully Nick simply said that it was the same thing like Narnia and everyone got that easily. Grey did feel a little annoyed on how everyone in the family had gotten bored by her speech and silently concluded that they all must've been born with short attention spans.

The elder halfa smiled and replied, "You got that right. I still can't believe she was stuck in a thermos all this time."

Dani gave him a look. "Hey I told it was a 'magic' thermos that I couldn't get out of so don't laugh."

Grey cleared her throat in order for them to notice their environment. Both halfas smiled sheepishly before Dani said, "Sorry about that guys. It's time that I must pull myself together." She picked up his loose hand and placed it back on here wrist. "There, altogether!"

Syaoran decided to speak up and asked, "So Kairi, is it true you gave up your last wish in order for Dani…with an 'I' to get her freedom back."

Kairi nodded, "Yes, I knew she wanted it more than anything. So when Dani wanted to give it up just so I could be with Sora I **knew **giving up my chance at happiness would be worth it so she could have hers."

The whole dinning hall fell into silence as everyone listened to Kairi. If it were someone no one would have listened so intensely, but seeing how it was Sora's fiancée they all wanted to hear what she had to say.

"That does make a lot of sense," Astrid commented after finishing up her mead and having a server to get her more. "I know that's something Hiccup would do too."

The dragon-ridding Viking blushed and tried to change the subject by asking Astrid if she had too much to drink. That made everyone else to snicker in response.

Sora gave his sister a small wink and Grey quickly got up to say her announcement. "As long as I can remember, I've seen many terrific people in my life but none can hold a candle to Kairi and her friends for having such unique thinking skills and charisma."

"She sounds more like a teacher than a queen right now doesn't she Renamon," Rika whispered to her digimon and they quietly laughed.

"Which is why I've decided without further ado to declare Kairi my new royal vizier!"

Kairi and her friends couldn't believe what they just heard.

"Really me?" Kairi was speechless.

Sora smiled at his girl. "Congratulations."

Out of all of Kairi's friends Dani was the most ecstatic. "Wow, a great moment, a well earned position!" The ghost-girl transformed Kairi's dress into that of a tacky swan dress with an unusual haircut and such. "Kai, I would like to reward you for this great honor."

She handed Kairi a small golden statue of Dani and a canned applause could be heard. Dani then poof'ed and propped up a stand that sold Kairi merchandise. Anything that had the Kairi's face and name on it like dolls, shirts and flags, while yelling, "We got your Kairi crafts right here! Come on here!"

Jaden chuckled, "Hey at least we know where the theatric side of the family comes from, right Dan?"

The official deputy of Amity Park gave the duelist a dark look. Dani went over to Kairi again and turned Kairi's outfit back to her original formal but added a golden scepter with it. She blow into a horn before saying, "All hail Kairi, the grand vizier."

Haku crossed his arms before asking the 12-year-old, "Do you even know what a vizier is?"

Dani rolled her eyes. "Of course I do…but I think Grey should explain it 'cause she's the know-it-all of the group, right?"

Danny fought the urge to face-palm while Grey explained, "A vizier is another name for a royal advisor, which I hope Kairi can accept until she is old enough to marry Sora."

"You sure that's a good idea," Hiccup asked skeptically. "That sounds like a **huge **responsibility for just one person can do."

Rika smiled smugly, " That's where we come in. We'll help Kai in anyway we can."

Dani nodded in agreement. "Rika's right besides, Kai is bound to do a better job at the grand vizier thing than Azula."

A collective shiver was heard from nearly all of the Fairs.

"I never liked her," Chihiro said. "She scared me."

Syaoran added, "And after Aunt Aerith's and Uncle Zack's deaths she didn't let us visit Sora anymore."

Even Hiccup added, "Even my dad was intimidated by her. And he was Aunt Aerith's brother."

"Not to mention my dad wasn't allowed to go to the funeral despite being Zack's brother." Danny added to the list of Azula related complaints.

Kairi tilted her head in confusion. "But your last named is Fenton not Fair."

"My dad had his last name changed when he went to the real world in the 80s to go to college where he met my mom and let's just say the rest was history."

Dani nodded in understanding, "But the worst thing was probably Buttercup. Man she was awful!"

Dani laughed getting Kairi and those who knew about the 'reformed' Buttercup were growing concerned.

"Um, Dani," a worried Kairi began. She did not want the former ghost-genie to stir up unnecessary emotions.

"She gives kids like me a bad name!" She flew over to Grey's side and added. "And remember what Grey had to go through?"

Her head turned into Buttercup's and mimicked her voice while yelling, "Does the 'Queeny' want a cookie? Queeny want a cookie!"

Dani's head turned back to normal before she asked Grey, "You remember, huh?"

"Oh, I can still taste those cookies." Grey said miserably. The moldy cookies made Grey have in bed for weeks and went through 9 months of therapy to recover. To this day Grey cannot look at another cookie the same way again.

"If that brat has any common sense she'd stay clear of this place while I'm around." Nick scowled while crossing his arms.

"Well, not to worry, guys, I'm sure you won't see Kai here hanging around jerks of the likes of that her anytime soon." Dani said while hugging the redhead.

"Well, since Dani started to mention Buttercup." Kairi began sheepishly.

* * *

><p>Back in the courtyard, Angel was standing near Buttercup's cage looking bored and hungry.<p>

"Angel, come on, Angel. I want to talk to ya." Buttercup said trying to get her attention.

When that didn't work Buttercup tried to copy her mannerisms, "Meega got Coconut cake. Meega will give Angel them if Angel opens cage."

Angel didn't budge and simply scoffed at the little girl's complaints. Just then she noticed Stitch walking up and somewhat close to where she and the cage was too. The alien experiment got an idea and smirked devilishly.

"I can't stand it anymore!"

Buttercup shook the bars on the cage while yelling, "Open the cage! OPEN THE CAGE!"

"Ih," Angel chirped while smirking and opened the cage door almost immediately. Buttercup sighed in relief and started to say smugly. "Well, that's better-" "Intruder." Stitch growled angrily as he interrupted Buttercup and charged at her.

"Aah, close it! Close the cage door!" Buttercup screamed as she attempted to close the acge door on her own. It soon became a game of tug of war as Angel kept opening it and Buttercup trying to close it.

Angel kept on their 'game' until she saw her boojiboo getting closer. She let go of the cage door and jumped off just in the nick of time as Stitch tackled the cage, knocking it down and causing it to break in the progress. Buttercup was able to get out only for her to be ending up face-to-face with the angry alien experiment. It wasn't long before alien started to chase the girl. Angel laughed at the spectacle until she quickly noticed that they were heading right to the direction of the dining room. Angel had to stop them before it could be too late.

Buttercup screamed as she flew ahead of Stitch while flying through the castle halls, "AHH~! I'm gonna get Kairi for this! Help me! I'M being chased by a crazy space dog and his girlfriend!"

Angel grabbed Stitch by his tail to stop him but the blue alien jumped forward and caught Buttercup right in his jaws. Unfortunately Stitch couldn't slow down in time and soon crashed right onto the dining room, causing a big mess.

Everybody groaned in annoyance as he or she all tried to clean off any food on his or her clothes.

"That was a **very **bad thing to do Stitch!" Sora scolded him making the alien to frown in disappointment. No one noticed that Buttercup was trying to pry open Stitch's mouth in an attempt to escape. Except for Kairi who quickly went up to him in order to literally kept his mouth shut.

"Say Kairi? Why did you bring up that deceitful girl?" Grey asked in a curious tone. Apparently the redhead did not get a chance to explain before Stitch crashed the dinner.

"I was…going to explain-look there's something I want to talk to you guys about Buttercup." Kairi started to say.

Kairi didn't that Buttercup; still inside Stitch's mouth, got a hand out and reached around the edge of the table. She found a peppershaker and shook it right at the alien's nose. Stitch soon sneezed causing him to spit out Buttercup right onto the table. She ended up landing in a bowl of soup. Everyone watched Buttercup remove the bowl from her and was shocked to see who it was. She quickly yelped in alarm knowing that she was discovered.

"Um, she's here," Kairi finished while sheepishly grinning.

"Buttercup," Grey started out softly and soon yelled, "Guards, guards!"

The Second Squad came into the hall quickly as Grey ordered, "Get that girl at once!"

"Yes, your majesty, allow me to get rid of the brat." Alpha Girl preparing to give the little girl the punching of a lifetime, Buttercup prepared for a fist until she heard a voice yell.

"No, stop!" Kairi shouted as she grabbed Second Squad's leader to not hurt Buttercup.

"Hey, let go, you street mouse! What is going on here?"

"Will you shut up and listen to her?" Rika snapped at the older woman. Buttercup couldn't help but drop her jaw at what she was seeing. Kairi and her friends were trying to help her out after all.

"Queen Grey," Alpha began not knowing what the Andalasian monarch would want her to do.

"Calm down, I'm sure that Kairi has an explanation for this." Grey sternly explained while crossing her arms. Reluctantly the woman

Sora, who recovered from his shock added in a bitter tone, "She better have one."

"Grey the Sorcerer, everyone, you got to understand, you see Buttercup she was..." Kairi began to say while trying not to get fazed by everyone's angry looks including Sora's.

"Hypnotized." Buttercup whispered.

"Right, she was hypnotized! I mean, you remember when Azula used her staff to do that to Grey, remember that? Buttercup was only, well..." Kairi was dumbstruck, not sure how to continue. She groaned and honestly said, "Okay...all I know is that Buttercup is not all that bad, anymore."

The royal family, even Sora found that story very hard to believe. Even her friends felt like it was a lame excuse.

"Why didn't you stick with the staff theory?" Buttercup muttered in annoyance.

"Do you want us to believe that Buttercup here isn't and I quote 'not evil anymore' end quote?" Nick asked in disbelief.

Grey pounded her fists on the table, "That girl served one of the most dangerous threats to this family and to the kingdom!"

Alpha growled, "It would stupid to let that brat roam around here. Who knows what she'll do."

Kairi quickly added, "If you're that worried I'll take full responsibility of Buttercup. With of curse your permission Grey, I will see to it if Buttercup tries to do anything."

Grey pursed her lips in thought. "I'm not sure Kairi unless someone can vouch or-" "I agree with Kai."

Everyone's heads turned towards Nick who said four words.

"Are you serious," Danny asked.

Nick nodded while keeping a straight face. "I am. Kairi sounds like she knows what she's saying and I personally know what it's like to be judged just because I personally knew a villainess. And wasn't Buttercup a superhero a long time ago?"

Grey sighed and with a frown said aloud, "Fine, it shall be done. Kairi I may not like your idea but I trust yours and Nick's judgment. Who knows, Buttercup may surprise us and has changed her evil ways, I will give you permission to watch the girl every day."

The Sorcerer rubbed her temples while mumbling, "If ya need me I'll be getting aspirin in the kitchen, **again**."

"Oh and remember what you said," Alpha sneered angrily at Kairi while grabbing her by the hem of Kairi's dress shirt for the moment, "If that kid makes one slipup, you will be the that gets punished ain't that right Ms. Responsible."

The squad left the room with the threat still hanging in the air. Kairi sighed in relief as she sat in a chair that wasn't damaged. Unknown to her, Sora was giving Kairi a very unhappy look.

"For a second there I thought I was in trouble," Kairi mused.

"Uh...you might want to turn around." Buttercup said pointing at the ticked off Sora.

"You know Kairi when you said you'd **stop** keeping secrets from me I didn't know that hiding Buttercup didn't count as a secret."

"Oh but Sora I wanted to tell you before but...there wasn't the right time or moment" Kairi said weakly. She really didn't like how things were turning out.

Syaoran 'humphed' in distaste, "It makes me wonder other you're keeping form him."

"I'm not hiding anything from Sora!" Kairi defended.

Sora ignored her as he started to stalk out of the room with his cousins and their respective partners joining. The last words she heard from him were, "I really thought you had changed."

Kairi protested, "Wait, Sora, back in the marketplace, Buttercup she-" The double doors slammed in front of her.

"Geez," Kairi said sadly. "Some grand vizier I'm turning out to be. How can I even be one if everyone is mad at me?"

"Oh it'll be okay, Kai. Sora right now is just a little...steamed!" Dani said as she turned into a coffeepot. She lifted her head off her body and poured some coffee into a mug. "I'm sure, given time, he will cool down. Coffee?" Kairi didn't even look at the half offering her the drink and kept staring at the floor. "Now helping huh? Everyone else?"

Rika sighed, "Now's not the time to try and lighten the mood Dani."

"Oh this is all my fault," Kairi groaned. "If I had just told Sora when we were out in the courtyard or at least showed him Buttercup then none of this would've happened. Granted he might've gotten a little mad but probably not as bad as right now."

She sighed for the umpteenth time and said miserably, "If you guys need me I'll be outside to wipe the egg off my face."

After she left Rika went over to Buttercup and glowered at her. "Well I hope you're happy, not only did Kairi stand up for you but she lost probably her only chance at getting Sora's relatives into trusting her."

"She's right," Dani pointed out. "Kairi did give up a really good chance at getting them to like her."

"Yeah, I mean, she saved my life, no one has ever done that for me in long time. And there's this really uncomfortable feeling in my chest right now."

Dani turned into Jiminy Cricket _(Disney)_ and crawled down the edge of the window, floating down the window ledge using an umbrella while saying, "Just let your conscience be your guide."

"Conscience? Ha! Never have one and never need it!"

"What about guilt?" Rainbow Dash asked as she trotted near the group. "Seems to me you were feeling that just a second ago."

A jack-in-the-box appeared out of nowhere as Dani popped out of it laughing goofily at her, causing the black hair girl to scream in alarm as she fell to the ground.

"Hey what's the big idea are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Buttercup shrieked.

Dani turned into a doctor as she appeared next to Buttercup. "Ah, so you do have a heart." Dani mused after she picked up an X-Ray and held it in front of smaller girl's body. And there it was a poor little heart twisted from some long sad and abused years. "Very, very small, but it's still there."

She then grabbed Buttercup and poof'ed her and the rest of the gang right to the courtyard where Kairi was sitting by the fountain feeling absolutely heartbroken.

"Enough with the Las Vegas tricks got it?" Buttercup threatened Dani.

"Awww, but look at her." Dani said firmly as she pointed at the miserable redhead who then had her face buried in her knees. "She's totally hurt right now and needs some help. How about you do something nice for her for once?"

The former hero of Townsville scoffed at that offer. "No way! I don't do nice!"

"But it would be fun!" Dani insisted.

"I don't do fun either." Buttercup stubbornly said with her arms crossed.

"We gotta get Sora and Kairi back together!" Dani said as she made many versions of herself appear, pleading to Buttercup before going back to being one. "Otherwise all of the SoraxRiku fans will have full reign of the fandom!"

"I don't care," Buttercup replied. "I don't do the romance crud. The last time I helped played matchmaker with my sisters it didn't go so well."

Dani was about to give up until she thought of another idea. "Yeah but the plan I have in mind involves being sneaky and tricky."

That got Buttercup's attention. "Tricky?"

"Uh-huh," Dani nodded.

"Well tricky is something I do best."

They shook hands right before they, Rika, Renamon, and Rainbow talked about their plan to help Kairi get Sora back.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: <strong>Looks like we'll being seeing some interesting stuff happen in the next chapter.

**Kairi: **I just hope Sora would talk to me again. [:(]

**Sora: **[Speaking to me] Couldn't I just give her a hug?

**Me: **Nope I need the next chapter to be realistic as possible. Sorry it took a while for this chapter to be put up but you gotta admit this is fast for my timing to be frank.

Keep on Writin' and Rockin'


	7. Don't Forget but Do Forgive

Chapter 7: Don't Forget but Do Forgive

Outside of Prince Sora's room three figures were waiting near the door and one of them was getting impatient.

"I don't see why we can't be there to help cheer Sora up," Sakura complained while crossing her arms.

Astrid, who was leaning opposite of the petite girl, continued sharpening her dagger while replying. "It's a family thing that we shouldn't get involved with. I'm sure if they wanted us to be in there they'd let us in."

They continued with their pointless bantering as Haku sat between in an Agura fashion and sighed irritably. _"I hope you're having a less painful experience than I am Chihiro."_

* * *

><p>"<em>I bet Haku's having an easier time than I am," <em>The small brown-eyed girl thought while her male cousins were arguing in Sora's room. Sora himself was sitting on his bed while most of the others were in comfy chairs and a sofa for Toothless the Night fury.

"Guys," Sora started silencing them all. "You're not exactly helping me with my problem. Tonight didn't go right at all!"

Hiccup agreed while scratching Toothless' head. "He's right, we need to quit this already."

Danny rolled his eyes. "I know, I know. It just feels so hard to come to understanding with."

"Personally I don't see much of a difference," Syaoran remarked.

Jaden was surprised to hear that and said, "But that doesn't make sense. She was the one that broke Sora's trust so shouldn't that matter."

"That dumb duelist is right, don't waste your tears out on Kairi, Sora!" exclaimed a far off voice. The six cousins turned their heads and eyes widen when they saw it was Buttercup leaning by the balcony curtains.

"Buttercup!" Sora yelled. "Get out of here!"

In a matter of seconds everyone in the room used any magic, pillows, weapons, or dragon fire in their disposal to attack the ex-superhero with.

"Hey what gives," Buttercup yelled through the smoke and fire. "Is there something about this castle that just keeps making people giving me a welcome that involves almost harming me in anyway?"

"Since you're an enemy to this kingdom and to the Fair family does make us feel some hostility towards you," Syaoran answered with his enchanted sward still aimed at Buttercup.

"So that pretty much sums how we feel about you," Danny said with his glowing hand aimed at her. "Don't make any sudden movements unless you wanna get shot to Narnia, ya creep!"

"Oh come on," Buttercup groaned in annoyance. "Kairi's the **creep** you would be upset with. She didn't bother saying thank-you for saving her!"

Sora arched an eyebrow and asked, "What for?"

Buttercup sighed, "Geez are you that stupid? It was for saving her and her friends dumb lives of course."

Sora ignored the first half of what she said and gaped in astonishment. "Wait-hold on, you saved Kairi's life?"

Buttercup inwardly grinned that he took the bait and shrugged casually. "Yeah, some of those butt-heads I used to fight back in Townsville were gonna get Kairi and her friends and I saved them...Kairi and her friends I mean." She flew up to the bed and sat on a pillow and grinned widely.

Hiccup was the first to react to her statement by saying, "That would explain why Kairi stood up for her back at dinner."

"And maybe she did want to say something to Sora but didn't have enough time with us around too," Chihiro added.

"Yeah," Sora began but then pouted childishly. "She shouldn't have to lie to me about it though."

Buttercup nodded. "Exactly why you should give up on the whole romance thing to begin with." She pointed at Sora's relatives while adding, "I mean look what it did to those guys, none them are even dressed normal."

At that moment the cousins started to feel self-conscious about how they looked.

"'Cept the girl. Her outfit looks normal."

Chihiro squealed in delight.

"But her voice is still annoying."

Chihiro rolled her eyes. "Your one to talk."

Hiccup crossed his arms angrily, "But there's nothing wrong with loving someone."

Buttercup laughed out of spite and said directly to Sora. "Don't listen to them, they're all a lost casue and let me tell ya..."

Music began to play as the black-haired girl began to sing.

Buttercup: "**Forget about that girl,**

**Forget about the way she made you heart twirl.**

**Forget about her charms,"**

The girl held up a picture of Kairi smiling towards Sora's face. Out of annoyance, grabbed the frame and put it down on a desk so he couldn't see her face.

"**Forget about the way she melted you in your arms."**

Buttercup flew around the air near Danny and sung rather bluntly at him.

"**Walking on air's obnoxious.**

**The thrill,**

**The chill,**

**Will make you nauseous**

**And you'll never get enough**

**Just forget about love!"**

Sora got Buttercup by throwing a pillow at the girl, sending her sliding out onto the balcony. It was all part of the plan though as Dani, Rika, Renamon, and Rainbow Dash was waiting for her for their signal.

"Okay I warmed him up, make the magic happen!" Buttercup said to them.

Buttercup:** "Forget about romance,**

**Forget about the way your heart begins to dance,"**

While she was invisible, Renamon walked through the room and made the Kingdom Key D fall off its place. Sora caught it just in time and started to look longingly at it. Suddenly a reflection of Kairi appeared in a mirror on Sora's desk speaking out softly, "Sora." He turned around in confusion just as the reflection disappeared.

"**Then you feel the blush,"**

With a smirk, Buttercup took the Keyblade out of his hands, which lead Sora to chase her out onto the balcony followed by the others. Soon the group turned and saw Kairi still looking depressed.

"**When she's spouting out some sentimental mush!**

**Love really is disgusting,**

**It's even worse than stepping on a nail that's rusting,"**

Sora saw her devastated Kairi looked and couldn't help but remember all the wonderful moments he shared with her the past year. He smiled fondly as Buttercup kept singing.

**"Enough of this fluff!**

**Just forget about-"**

No surprise to Buttercup she was interrupted by Sora, who started to sing,

Sora: **"I had almost forgotten the way it felt**

**When she held out her hands for mine.**

**My heart was all a-flutter,"**

While lying on the railing Buttercup grumbled while covering her face in her act. The others looked at the spectacle in front of them and started to see the feelings of their cousin and how he really felt for Kairi.

Buttercup: **"Oh how I shudder,"**

Sora: "**The first time we kissed,"**

Buttercup: "**It won't be missed! **

**Forget about her touch,"**

Sora: "**I can't forget about her touch,"**

Buttercup: "**In the scheme of things,**

**It doesn't matter much,"**

Sora: "**It matters so much~"**

Sora opened the door to his bedroom and left three confused bystanders as he left the hall. The three wanted some answers but the cousins simply told them to fallow Sora and go with them. They agreed. Meanwhile with Sora, he found some stairs and decided to slide down the banister while heading down to find Kairi. As the whole thing happened the duo, Sora and Buttercup, kept singing.

Buttercup: "**You're better on your own,**

**A meal becomes a banquet**

**When you eat alone!"**

After going down the stairs Sora stopped in front of a mirror and freshened while he hummed.

Sora: **Hmm-mm-mm-mm**

Sora out-of-character grabbed Buttercup and lifted her around as they sang.

Both: "**Love's filled with compromises,"**

Buttercup: "**And don't you hate those big surprises?"**

Sora ran out of the castle as Rainbow Dash was conveniently at that exact spot and Sora got on her. He patted the Element of Loyalty as he sung blissfully.

Sora: **A cozy rendezvous**

Buttercup: **"****Oh, geez!"**

With some ghost-magic Dani, and some unexpected help from Danny, made some glowing lights appear and made them flew near Sora and shine around his chain necklace. The glowing orbs eventually left Sora and flew somewhere else as Rainbow Dash lifted Sora to take him to Kairi.

Sora: "**Candlelight for two,"**

Buttercup: "**Oh, please!"**

Sora: "**Look you're calling my bluff!"**

Both: **"****(I can't) (Just) forget about love!"**

Soon the balls of light flew near Kairi, getting her attention and to look up. Once she did Kairi almost wished she didn't when she saw Sora approaching her.

Not wanting another argument Kairi got up and went to Sora apologizing. "Sora, look, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have kept Buttercup a secret. I should've just told at the fountain earlier and-" "Kairi," Sora hushed her by placing a finger on her lips.

Sora: **"I can't forget about my heart,"**

Kairi was happy to hear Sora forgiving her and sung along with them.

Kairi: "**I can't forget about my heart."**

Sora: "**And how it felt**

**To fall for you right from the start,"**

Kairi: "**I'm still falling."**

Sora: **"Whatever we may do,"**

Sora laughed as he splashed some water from the fountain onto Kairi her laugh too as she went after him in a playful game of tag. The rest of the cousins and Kairi's friends continued to watch the couple's happiness. Perhaps they were starting to see Kairi as a good person finally.

Kairi: "**Whatever we may do."**

Sora: "**You are here for me,**

**And I'll be there for you."**

Sora hid behind a tree until Kairi caught her love and laughed as he lifted her up and spun her around. The two began to dance around another fountain.

Kairi: "**I'll be there,"**

Both: **"To wish, to want, to wander**

**To find the sun**

**Through rain and thunder."**

As the couple left the spot, Dani held onto Buttercup right near the water that was pouring onto her much to the ex-superhero's annoyance.

Kairi: **"A cozy rendezvous,"**

Sora: **"Yes, please!"**

Kairi: **"Candlelight for two,"**

Right when they were going to kiss Buttercup interrupted them by yelling, "Oh, geez! Enough is enough!" She was immediately shushed by everyone who weren't Sora and Kairi as the couple finished the rest of the song.

Sora and Kairi: "**We can't forget about love!"**

As they sat on a stone bench the couple finally kissed. Once they stopped they looked up at the moon that was shinning brightly down them.

"Aww, they look so happy," Chihiro cooed as she held hands with Haku.

"They do look nice together," Danny admitted.

Jaden sighed, "Just can't believe Sora's missing this moment to-" "Shush they probably can hear you," Grey's voice was heard and they turned around to see her and Nick with linked arms. Most of them smiled sheepishly until they noticed the state Nick was in. Rika looked at him questionably and asked, "Are you crying?"

"No, I'm just sweating with my eyes," He denied poorly while wiping the 'sweat' away.

* * *

><p>Both Second and First Squad continued patrolling the castle grounds passing a wall before leaving. Right after they left Princess Morbucks was climbing over and doing it quietly. She slipped and fell to the ground and cried out in annoyance.<p>

She got Azula's box out and rubbed it while saying, "Hey, we're here Azula."

Soon black smoke came out of the box followed by Azula in her human form. The firebender glared at her 'master' in annoyance, "Finally, I was feeling uncomfortable in there."

The villainous duo trailed over to a bush and soon spotted Buttercup with Kairi and her friends.

"Well, what a surprise," Azula murmured darkly in a sarcastic tone. "Looks like Buttercup didn't waste time in becoming friends with my enemies," She then smirked when she thought of something else.

"Which can be a big advantage to my plans." Princess looked confused with what Azula said but thought it would all come to place eventually.

* * *

><p>"Sora, I'm really sorry for what happened," Kairi said honestly to Sora. They were now standing at the fountain with the others still watching.<p>

"I know you do, I really do." He said while giving her a hug.

When Kairi noticed their audience she smiled and said to her friends, "Guys you what they say about it taking two to tango right?"

"Say no more Kai," Dani replied. "Roger that!" With a wink the former ghost-genie left the scene. Just as it looked like the couple was going to be alone, they leaned in and- Suddenly bright flashes appeared onto Kairi and Sora them to cease their actions. With a video camera in hand Dani started to film them, "All right, on today's show, it's couples reunited! Hey Sora, looking good, better keep that chin up, Kai!"

"Wow~," Hiccup muttered dryly. That kid needed to learn to take a hint. Even Jaden was able to figure it out what the couple wanted.

As if on cue Buttercup jumped in front of the camera and yelled, "What's wrong with you? Does Kairi need to draw you a picture?"

The superhero shoved Dani away and chasing off Rainbow, Rika, Renamon and the rest in annoyance. "Show's over, GO HOME! They want to be alone! Nothing to see here, you don't need to go home but you just gotta LEAVE!"

"We're goin', we're going," Nick snapped as everyone left the courtyard and back to the castle.

"Uh, you sure she's changed?" A puzzled Sora asked Kairi eyeing the way Buttercup was chasing off the others.

"Move it, or lose it, shoo!" Buttercup snapped at Angel and Stitch who tried to fight back but gave them a death glare and forcing to leave. "Well, the crowd's moved out."

"Yeah…uh thanks Buttercup," Kairi said nervously at first. "That was really nice of you."

"Yeah well I'm not bad anymore."

Kairi asked slightly embarrassed, "Do you think **you **can leave Sora and me now?"

With a blushing face Buttercup said, "Yeah I'll go do that. If you need me, I will be hanging around somewhere enjoying my independence while I still got it. Good night to you both." Buttercup walked off somewhere aimlessly but pleased with her good deed.

"Well…if there is one good thing about er: she got us alone." Kairi said before kissing Sora tenderly and him kissing her back. It would seem everything was turning out all right.

But how long would that last?

* * *

><p><strong>Me: <strong>Well it seems that Azula and Princess will be planning their next move in the next chapter.

**Kairi: **I just hope things won't get too bad.

**Me: **This is a parody of a Disney movie; things will be all right in the end.

Keep on Writin' and Rockin'


	8. Reluctant Plotting

Chapter 8: Reluctant Plotting

Inside one of the more luxurious guestrooms in the Andalasian Castle, Buttercup was lounging about on a loveseat while snacking on fruits.

"This is the life," Buttercup complimented. "I can be an advisor to Kairi, the new grand vizier, and once she becomes the co-ruling queen of Andalasia, I bet I can be the new grand vizier!"

She laughed as she threw some green grapes in the air and caught them in her mouth. "Best of all, I'm **so** not gonna screw up like Azula did. Not to mention I don't have to be under her shadow ever again."

Quickly the lights in the room went dark as Buttercup looked around in confusion. She soon yelped when she saw a familiar shadow as a spotlight appeared on the green-wearing girl.

"Uhh, hiya Azula, old friend!" Buttercup said nervously upon seeing Azula. "Uh, listen, no hard feelings about me dropping your box in the well before, right?"

Azula remained silent as she fired blasts from her eyes. That made Buttercup to hide behind a pillar out of fear. She looked and saw the angry looking Azula coming closer to her as the lights came back on and revealing Princess Morbucks, holding the box in her hands.

"Hey," Buttercup yelled as she got out of her 'hiding' place. "What's **she **doing here?"

Princess held her nose in the air. "I could ask you the same thing."

While growling Buttercup charged at Princess only to get punched in the gut and hit right back in the wall with great force. "That's gonna leave a mark," Buttercup groaned.

"You like it?" Princess gloated. "Azula gave me new powers after I freed her from the box. She also told me you lost your powers, stinks to be useless doesn't it?"

When she remembered Azula still being in the room Buttercup whimpered and prepared for pain. "Do not worry yourself Buttercup," Azula said surprisingly soothing. "If I came back to get revenge on you, I would have done it already...if I get myself freed anyway." She added in a bitter tone.

Buttercup opened her eyes and quickly recovered, "Oh, I knew that."

"No, I came for revenge on Kairi once and for all."

Princess holding the box, smiled greedily as she exclaimed, "I got it, I could wish for control over the whole globe!"

Azula sighed and instead of granting the snobby girl's wish transported her into a model globe as it bounced around with the girl trapped inside. The last thing Azula wanted was for Princess to waste her last wish on something unreasonable like that instead of freedom.

Knowing that the girl had enough Azula used her magic to set Princess free and took away the globe.

"Oh sorry, master." The genie apologized while faking sympathy. "I thought that was your wish.

Azula turned back towards Buttercup as she said, "Well, Buttercup, as you obviously found out Princess Morbucks became my new friend who of course was kind enough to set me free from the box. I understand you gained new friends of your own, like Kairi, perhaps?"

While Azula dissolved into smoke Buttercup laughed sheepishly as she said, "Well, friend is too strong of a word. I think she and I are more acquaintances or..."

Azula appeared in front of Buttercup and said, "I have a big revelation for Kairi and her friends and you are going to lead her to my grasp, understand?"

"Oh now hold it," Buttercup started as she held her hands in front of Azula. "I am so out of the villain business, okay? I was a hero before and I'm staying that way."

Buttercup crossed her arms while suggesting, "Why not get Angel to help she's someone that's already in Kai's inner circle of-"

"IT CAN ONLY BE YOU!" Azula roared.

Buttercup whimpered and remembered all the times Azula did unspeakable harm towards her and knew that if she defied her, terrible things would happen to her.

Sighing sadly Buttercup unwilling said, "Fine, you win, I'll help..."

* * *

><p>Buttercup walked through a hall in distress while trying to look for Kairi.<p>

"So Kai, Kairi, I was thinking..." Buttercup rehearsed uneasily of what she wanted to say before groaning, "This is going to be bad."

Buttercup soon heard Dani's voice in another room. Buttercup went in there to see if Kairi was with the ghost-girl. When she entered, all Buttercup could see was Dani in sports attire, Rika, Renamon, the cousins, their boyfriend/girlfriends, Rainbow Dash and Angel playing a game of pool in the room. Apparently it was the younger halfa's turn in the game and she was taking her sweet time of taking her turn at playing, much to everyone's annoyance.

"Okay, concentrating, concentrating..." Dani muttered while trying to not to take her eye off the white ball.

"Will you just shoot, we're playing too cous'!" Jaden impatiently complained.

"He's still trying to occupy his time with other games since no one else plays Duel Monsters in the kingdom isn't he," Rika asked Danny. The elder halfa simply nodded and resumed reading his book.

"Okay, aim...and fire!" Dani exclaimed as she hit the ball. The girl hit it too hard causing the ball to go flying off the table and past everyone who dodged it. Buttercup did not avoid the ball in time and only had time to scream as the ball got her in the mouth. The ball was stuck in her mouth and made her go flying backwards and straight towards a wall.

Dani flew over there just in time to save Buttercup from impact as she said, "Hey! Gotcha, Buttercup!"

When she heard the muffled yelps from the little girl Dani said, "Don't worry I can get it right out!"

As the ball refused to budge Dani sighed. "Oh darn, looks like it's stuck really well. Time for me to do some extraction."

The ghost-girl turned herself into a doctor and everyone else into nurses and assistant doctors. "Everyone time to help out the patient," Dani declared as the girl gave Angel a nurse's outfit, much to her surprise and displeasure.

"Naga!" The pink alien grimaced as she threw the nurse hat off angrily and turned around, crossing her arms.

"Aw come on, Angel." Dani persevered to Angel. "Buttercup's are friend now, we can trust her. Besides that, the game won't continue on until that ball is out of her mouth, so how about we do something about that, got it?"

Angel sighed but said 'Ih' in agreement.

With some help from Stitch they both tackled Buttercup in the gut, which caused the girl to spit out the ball.

"Brilliant extraction, nurse and doctor!" A pleased Dani said. The ball continued flying off and bounced off the walls. For a moment, it almost looked like the thing is about to hit Buttercup again but Hiccup caught it at the last minute. "Ah, let's not go into that again."

"Uh, thanks guys." Buttercup said gasping for breath.

"All right, isn't this sweet." Sakura said as she grabbed everyone pulling them all into a hug. "We're like one big happy family now!"

"As long as we don't have bad breath I'm not complaining," Haku said coolly.

Jaden laughed. "That's because you're right next to 'Chi' ain't I right?"

A moment passed until the duelist had to remove himself out of the embrace while yelling at the top of his lungs while holding to his left foot.

"That wasn't' very nice Haku," Chihiro reprimand the river spirit.

"Did I mention he also mistakenly called my hakama a dress earlier?"

"Jaden was just joking around he knows what a hakama is, he's from Japan like we are."

The dense duelist arched an eyebrow and asked, "I am?"

This led the rest the family that was from that country to sweatdrop after they got out of the hug too.

"Family, right." Buttercup muttered awkwardly as she got out of the ghost-girl's embrace.

"Are you okay Buttercup?" Danny asked with concern. He was able to notice a guilty look on the girl's face.

"No, no, it's fine. I'm fine I just need to find Kai and stuff." With that said Buttercup left the room.

"Alrighty then. So who's up?" Dani asked after she placed the ball back on the pool table.

"That would be me," Rainbow Dash answered as she took her turn now. With her own pool stick the blue Pegasus aimed the ball and caused all the other balls to go right into the other holes. Which lead everyone to praise the pony for her skill

"Looks like we found **another **sport that Dani can't win with a little pony around." Astrid snickered.

"Eh, pool's not my kind of game anyway." Dani stated.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before Buttercup to hear Kairi's voice as she found her in a room where the Radiant Garden princess was talking to her betrothed.<p>

"Look, I know what Buttercup did with Azula in the past was wrong, but she has changed, I can tell." Kairi comforted to Sora.

Sora thought over it and said, "Well, I guess I can give him that chance. Everyone deserves one."

"I knew you'd say that." Kairi then noticed Buttercup tiptoeing from the door. "Buttercup?"

"Oh hey, I did some thinking." Buttercup said nervously as she came into the room. "I-we should try patch things up with Grey and all that after what happened. Maybe a nice pegasus ride could help?"

"Hey, that sounds like a great idea." Sora said thoughtfully.

"I can bring Dani and the cousins too!" Kairi considered while smiling. "It could give me to spend more to spend with them. Plus Dani's always a hit with Grey."

"No, no, not them!" Buttercup yelled but quickly added when she saw their confused looks. "I mean the cousins should stay here since they're still adjusting to the kingdom and all. Plus Dani's… well, too flashy and too loud. We won't get a word out of Grey that way." In truth Buttercup knew that if they were less powerful people with Kairi it would make it easier for Azula to capture the redhead in her trap.

"Buttercup has a point," Sora reconsidered. "It would be better for just the four of you guys and would give me time to catch up with my cousins."

"And maybe get to know Nick better too," Kairi added smiling slyly.

"Yeah I guess," Sora pouted.

"Yep! That's what I figured." Buttercup said.

"Well, all right, it's settled." Kairi affirmed with a nod.

"Great, let's get Grey." Sora grinned as he took Kairi's hand and linked arms with her.

As they started to leave Sora stopped. "Wait, hold on for a minute." He went back to Buttercup and said, "Buttercup, I want to say I'm sorry. I was wrong about you and was a total hypocrite last night."

"What?" Buttercup arched an eyebrow.

"I mean I was being harsh on you and Kairi for the same thing I did a while back for another person, or animal to be exact. He was a parrot that wanted a second chance in this other kingdom and I was the only person to believe him when everyone else didn't. Not to mention when the royals found out I was keeping him hidden they were all mad like I was to Kairi and you. But I still stood up for him. So what I'm trying to say is that I remember what it's like for you and Kairi and want to say sorry."

He gave her a hug before starting to leave the room again. _"He might as well sing the 'I'm happy to be alive song'," _Buttercup thought miserably. She decided that it was time for them to know the truth.

"Wait, hold on!" The couple turned around to hear clearly what Buttercup wanted to say.

"Yeah, what is it?" Kairi asked in a curious tone.

Just as she was about to speak Buttercup saw a giant pair of cold amber eyes hovering above Kairi and Sora. Knowing that familiar glare belonged to, Buttercup found herself beaten.

"Umm, you guys go ahead, I have some things I need to do and I'll catch up with you in a minute." Buttercup lied.

Kairi and Sora shrugged before leaving the room. Buttercup turned around and drooped her head down guiltily as Azula emerged behind her and pat the girl on her back while saying evilly, "Excellent work Buttercup..."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: <strong>Things aren't looking so hot right now and how is this all going to turn out wait until next chapter.

Keep on Writin' and Rockin'


	9. Azula's Revenge Part 1

Chapter 9: Azula's Revenge Part 1

On the next morning Kairi and Buttercup were with Rainbow Dash waiting Sora to bring Grey to the courtyard where they were. It nearly took the future rulers all night to convince Grey to go with the girls mostly because of Buttercup going. Eventually they were able to have Grey at least come out of the castle. All they really needed was for her to give Buttercup a chance.

Kairi was able to see three figures coming down the garden pathway and could see they were Sora, Grey, and Nick.

"C'mon Grey just give her a chance." Sora insisted to his sister.

"Right, Buttercup may actually surprise you on how nice she's turned out to be." Nick added.

Grey sighed and said, "I will try." The boys were happy to hear that and knew this trip would help get Buttercup and Kairi be in the sorcerer's good graces again.

"After you, Queen Grey." Kairi curtsied to Grey who mounted Rainbow Dash The blue pony grinned as she sprung up 19-year-old her back a bit while flying around. Grey couldn't help but laugh and enjoy the short ride. Soon the Pegasus got down for Kairi and Buttercup to get on and the redhead exclaimed, "All right, let's go, Rainbow Dash!"

"Wee~!" Grey cheered, as they four headed off towards the place Buttercup told them would be 'perfect' for their picnic.

"Good-bye, girls!" Sora waved to them.

"See ya at tonight for our date, Grey." Nick reminded his girlfriend.

Unexpectedly Dani along with the cousins and Rika, and Renamon, showed up. "Hey everybody, move out of the way, make room for the picnic gang!" Dani exclaimed while holding up a picnic basket that opened with Angel and Stitch popping out of it while wearing sunglasses.

"Yeah," the alien experiments said in unison. All of them must have found out about the trip.

"Sorry to break it to you guys Kairi but left already with Grey and Buttercup." Sora apologized.

"What," Dani along with the aliens asked in dismay. "Without us?"

Angel cursed in Tantalog while crossing her arms.

"No big deal, I can catch up with them soon. Hold on, guys, we're coming." Dani called out as she prepared to fly.

"Wait, wait." Sora shouted making Dani stop. "The trip is just for the four of them. All Kairi and Buttercup want is to try and make amends with my sister."

"No offense, but they need to get away for awhile so they could just talk." Nick concurred.

"They do have a point," Rika said. "Kai will need this in order to help Grey see eye-to-eye with the kid."

With a nod Dani understood and then brightened when she asked, "Guys, do you know what this means?"

Stitch nodded with a smirk.

"MORE FOOD FOR US!" A thrilled Dani said. She, Stitch and surprisingly Jaden got out a blanket and dumped the food right on it. It wasn't long before the three of them started to dig in and eat the food wildly much to the disgust of everyone else.

"This makes the villagers on Berk look civilized in comparison," Hiccup said to his girlfriend. He immediately groaned in embarrassment when saw his own dragon joining in the pile and grabbing the fish in it.

With his face stuffed with fried shrimp Jaden offered a chicken leg to Sora. "Want some?"

While trying not to look repulsed Sora said sheepishly, "Naw, I already had breakfast. And I…need to hang out with Nick today."

Nick smiled when he heard that. Finally the Keyblade wielder wanted to do something with him.

"Wanna go play _Mario Kart_?" Sora suggested.

"You have the game?"

Sora shook his head. "No~ the life size version of it in south section of the castle grounds."

Almost everyone (that wasn't eating and did know what video games were) dropped their jaws and quickly went back to the castle to find it.

"Last one there has to drive Princess Peach's kart!" Danny exclaimed.

Chihiro stopped and asked the people at the food pile if they wanted to join them. Dani shook her head, "No thanks I'm still eating."

The brunette shrugged and hurried along. Renamon looked at Rika and asked, "You wanna go too?"

"Naw, unlike Sora, I haven't eaten anything all day and I think I spotted some sushi somewhere in the pile of food. I think I also spotted an energy drink in there too." She added slyly. That got the fox's attention as the two sat down to enjoy the meal.

* * *

><p>Grey was having the time of her life as Rainbow Dash flew over a river. Buttercup on the other hand was trying not to look suspicious.<p>

"I have seen this old trick a dozen times, show me what this pony can **really **do Kairi!" Grey encouraged the redhead.

"Well, you asked for it!" Kairi smirked. "Show her what you're made of R.D!"

"You got it Kai!" Rainbow Dash yelled back as she flew down touching the water causing some of it to splash onto all of the riders. While Kairi and Grey giggled from the contact Buttercup fumed in irritation.

A crocodile named Lyle _(Lyle, Lyle Crocodile)_ opened his mouth to yawn, wide enough for Rainbow Dash to fly through his mouth. The reptile, after closing his mouth, looked confused as he thought he felt a breeze past while he was yawning.

The pony came to a waterfall and she flew straight up near the water. "Over there, that's the spot!" Buttercup said pointing up. "The perfect spot is right past the waterfall!"

Soon Rainbow Dash flew upwards quickly causing Buttercup to feel nauseous, "I think I'm gonna to lose my lunch here!"

"Be grateful that you don't lose more than that." Grey muttered darkly.

Soon Rainbow Dash could see some land through the dense jungle and unfortunately crashed by accident. Thankfully no one got hurt as the three slid off the pony. Right as Kairi was brushing some dirt off of her she could see Grey laughing in amusement.

"Oh that more fun than the last time we flew!" Grey exclaimed giggling. Kairi smiled as he helped the sorcerer to her feet. The two turn and winced as they saw Buttercup, flattened onto ground groaning in pain. Grey must have sat on her by mistake.

"Ow," Buttercup grunted.

"Oops, sorry about that." Grey spoke in an apologetic voice.

"Well, Buttercup," Kairi began, in order to lighten to mood. "I've got to give you some credit. This place really looks nice." And it was a pleasant place with old ruins near the river and the jungle filled with tasty looking fruit.

But as the old saying that a certain disguised Azula said nearly a year ago said that things aren't always what they seem.

* * *

><p>"Best. Picnic. Ever." Jaden said through the syllables as he rubbed his bulging belly.<p>

"You got that right cousin," Dani replied as she threw a bone from a chicken away. "Hey Angel, how about another drumstick?" The ghost-girl pulled some more drumsticks out of the pink alien's ears, giving herself one and the other ones for the rest.

"Not bad," Rika praised. "It does need some more herbs and spices though."

Just as Toothless was about to bite into his drumstick, the dragon yapped as he saw a spider appear on it. Disgusted by the bug Toothless threw it away. Angel looked around and gasped as she saw more spiders appear, heading right for the gang. All of the verbally challenged animals screamed in alarm.

"Whoa, guys!" Jaden yelled.

Dani couldn't help but scream, "Spiders!" Instead of running away like a normal little girl would do Dani transformed into an exterminator with a gas sprayer and all.

"If they're some bugs in the 'hood! You call the Bug-Buster!" Dani triumphantly said as she sprayed all the spiders with gas. Much to her surprise, the gas wasn't affecting the spiders at all.

Strangely the spiders began to pile themselves up and forming a giant outline of a person. Suddenly the group gasped in horror as the spiders soon transformed into a familiar and sinister figure they thought none of them would ever see again.

"Azula!" Dani shouted in fright as the former vizier laughed menacingly.

"But I thought you guys said you defeated her?" Jaden asked in shock.

"We thought so too," Rika said breathlessly.

"Well, just like your 'friend' Buttercup, I came crawling back." Azula grew into a giant looking down on them. "Sorry to ruin your picnic, but I can't have you around messing my plans."

"We're dead aren't we?" Jaden asked with fear in his voice. The usually brave duelist was actually afraid of the sinister genie, but who could blame him?

"Don't worry guys," Dani reassured her friends. "Remember, Magic Law states that a genie can't kill anybody."

Azula smirked as she held her hands out, morphing them into the heads of dragons that blasted Dani while the others were able to dodge the fire in the nick of time. When the fire ceased, the former genie was covered in smoke and ash.

"But you'd be surprised what you could live through." Dani wheezed.

Azula laughed evilly and stated, "You know Danielle, you were always good for a laugh!"

"That's not all I am good for!" Dani exclaimed as she turn into her ghost form. She along with the Duelist, the dragon, and the Digimon volleyed a lot of attacks on Azula, hitting her with all their might. Their attacks seemed to have taken their toll on the villain, as the Firebender was cover in smoke from the explosions and spells. The only thing left of her was a giant hole in the ground.

Dani smirked before turning into a super hero laughing in elation. The halfa transformed back to her old self before taunting, "Who's laughing now?"

The maniacal laughter of Azula could be heard as she reappeared in a puff of smoke, much to the shock and horror of the heroes.

"Why I think it's me." Azula answered cunningly making the group back away in alarm. Music could be heard as she sung.

Azula: **"I must admit,**

**Your parlor tricks are amusing,"**

Dani yelped in alarm as Azula turned her into a magician with a top hat stuck on her head and covering the ghost-girl's face.

"**I bet you've got a bunny**

**Under your hat!"**

The villainess materialized above the former genie and removed the hat causing a big rabbit to fall onto Dani painfully.

"**Now here's your chance**

**To get the best of me,**

**Hope your hands are hot!"**

Azula made a lot of cards come out of a stack before she picked them showing Dani's, Rika's, Renamon's, Angel's, Toothless', Stitch's, and Jaden's pictures.

"**C'mon, clown,**

**Let's see what you've got!"**

Soon the group was thrown off the cards, landing on the ground. Dani tried to attack Azula only for her powers to have no effect on the genie.

"**You try to slam me**

**With your hardest stuff,**

**But your double whammy**

**Isn't up to snuff.**

**I'll set the record straight,**

**You're all simply out of date,**

**You're only second rate!"**

Azula seized Dani, and send her to a lower platform, and made her to grow old.

"**You think your beasts are each a meanie,**

**But your pets are tame,**

Renamon Digivolved into Kyubimon and Toothless charged at an oblivious Azula. But the villain, turned into a ringmaster, made rings appear causing the two creatures to jump through them, turning into Viximon and a baby dragon respectively.

Now Dani was sitting on stools as Azula showed her a mathematical formula like it was to insult the former genie's intelligence.

"**You've got a lot to learn**

**About the genie game**

**So for your information,**

**I'll reiterate**

**You're only second rate!"**

The former Fire Nation Princess placed a dunce cap over the girl, before lifting it to reveal Dani and her friends standing on the stool, which is pulled out from under their feet causing the group to fall. They landed on the palm of a hand with faces on the fingers. A hand that belonged to Azula no less.

"**Men cower at the power**

**In my pinky,"**

The gang looked nervous at the pinky moving toward them. They backed away but saw the thumb that was colored, looking like Azula in her genie form, cornering them.

"**My thumb is number one**

**On every list."**

The thumb turned into the real Genie Azula who laughed darkly at the frightened group.

"**But if you're not convinced**

**That I'm invincible,**

**Put me to the test!**

**I'd love to lay this rivalry to rest!"**

Azula put her free hand into the ground to rip out some dirt to make graveyard pits and flung the heroes in them. The graves were covered before the tombstones rose out of the ground. Dani popped out of her grave and blasted the villain with glowing green hands.

"**Go ahead and zap me**

**With the big surprise**

**Snap me in a trap,**

**Cut me down to size."**

Dani zapped Azula and put her in chains, then in a basket and closed it and used her magic to shove swords in there. The last part made Angel wince slightly. Despite all that, Azula emerged out of the basket, unharmed.

"**I'll make a big escape**

**It's just a piece of cake**

**You're only second rate!"**

Layers of a birthday cake appeared with Azula coming out of the top candle, with the others sparkling. The gang, despite their best efforts, freaked out and ran off, only to run into some glass mirrors, each wall having Azula's face on them.

"**You know, your hocus-pocus**

**Isn't tough enough,"**

The group fell onto a hole in the floor and landed on stairs. The gang ended up making a ran as the stairs started to move up like an escalator, up to where Azula the Genie was sitting on throne, holding her staff and grinning madly.

"**And your mumbo-jumbo**

**Doesn't measure up."**

Dani and the others kept running backwards due to the stairs disappearing the moment they would reach the throne. The evil genie fired lighting from her hands at them until the gang was pushed off from the bottom.

"**Let me pontificate**

**Upon your sorry states**

**You're only second rate!"**

The gang ended up at the mirrors again as one of them appeared in front of the heroes that had Azula singing the next line at them.

"**Zaba-caba-dabra!"**

The group ran off and found an old woman in a rocking chair facing a window. Dani tapped her on the shoulder. The woman turns around and revealed she to be Azula.

"**Granny's gonna grab ya!"**

They made a run for it again with Azula following them, growing very fast, as her voice echoed dangerously.

"**Alakazam-da-mus,**

**And this thing's bigger than the two of us!"**

Things were getting much worse as the group ran through a hall full of Azulas and them all laughing evilly at the heroes.

"**So spare me your tremendous scare!**

**You look horrendous in your underwear!"**

Azula pulled the halfa's pants down to reveal some underwater, laughing madly. This humiliated the ghost-girl very much.

"**And I can hardly wait**

**To discombobulate,"**

Dani was chopped into a lot of pieces that rearranged her upon after falling into a crate.

"**I'll send ya back and packing**

**In a shipping crate,"**

The crate burst open after the former genie was now on top of a spinning plate on a stick that was spun by Azula while finishing up her song.

"**You'll make a better living**

**With a spinning plate**

**You're only second rate!"**

Azula tossed the spinning plate upward before it landed on the ground, spinning like a basketball. It morphed into a glass orb that was enchanted to keep the poor girl trapped. The firebender put a metal snake to coil around the ball to keep it locked.

Angel, Stitch, Toothless, and the bipedal beings went over to their trapped friend and looked on with despair.

Just as the remaining heroes tried to get Dani out Azula zapped them onto a wall with them all chained.

"You're not gonna get away with this, Azula!" Rika yelled as she struggled.

Azula sneered at the redhead. "Don't hold your breath, those chains are enchanted so that none of you with any powers can escape unless someone who is free can save you. But that will not mean you'll be rescued any time soon."

"Oh yeah well you forgot how powerful my cousins are," Jaden smirked triumphantly, thinking Azula was in trouble.

"Don't worry I have surprises for all of them too. Including a **big **one for Kairi."

At the mere mention of their friend's name all of the girls thrashed about in their chains only to get electrocuted from the firebender. They all passed out from the intense pain.

"Well, this has turned out to be a good day so far." Azula chuckled darkly as she headed to the door of the room where Princess was waiting nearby. "Come, we've got other lives to ruin. Part two of my plan is near completion!"

* * *

><p><strong>Me: <strong>Geez, things are getting bad I'm not sure if hoping will be enough for the next chapter. But all of you must stay tuned. :(

Keep on Writin' and Rockin'


	10. Azula's Revenge Part 2

Chapter 10: Azula's Revenge Part 2

Meanwhile, far away from the castle, Kairi walked around the ruins looking for Grey the Sorcerer. It was already a few hours and the wizard barely said anything to her and Buttercup. When Kairi finally found Grey she could see the monarch standing across a pond staring at it with irritation on her face. Something told Kairi that Grey wasn't upset over the fact that she couldn't skip any rocks over the pond correctly.

"Listen Grey," Kairi began with an apologetic tone. "I'm really sorry about not telling you about Buttercup. You may find this hard to believe but I saw something different in her, like the same way you saw something different in a street mouse and her friends."

The girl picked up a pebble and tossed it across the pond, making a lot of bounces until it landed smoothly in the water. Grey of course wasn't that surprised by the redhead's skills.

Grey sighed and defended, "That maybe true but you're a princess, not a criminal."

Kairi nodded in agreement. "Yes, but if you recall I wasn't growing up in the normal circumstances of royalty and was forced to live on the streets after I lost my kingdom. That kind of life can change a person. So the fact that a superhero like Buttercup who lost everything and became the sidekick to a villainess is not all that surprising."

"Well, could I possibly," Grey contemplated. "Well, I suppose if Buttercup was placed on parole-" Kairi couldn't hide her happiness and hugged the brunette with all her might. The hug seemed to be contagious because Grey hugged back and praised Kairi. "You know with that kind of reasoning and such, you will make a great grand vizier Kairi."

She added in a whisper, "And a wise queen like you mother."

Kairi's eyes watered in appreciation and gave the ruler one last hug before leaving the clearing. It was time for Grey to give Buttercup another chance. The elder girls went back to the younger girl who was sitting nearby with an unhappy face.

"This was a terrific idea and a great place. I might show Sora and the others this place sometime later." Kairi spoke kindly to Buttercup.

"Hey don't thank me really." Buttercup relied with a depressing look. Kairi tilted her head in confusion. Why was Buttercup acting so strange?

Grey tensed when she felt a presence. "Something's not right."

As if on cue several people in dark clothing and wearing gas masks with green goggles **(1)** appeared from nowhere and carried black ropes and lassoed them over their heads.

"Whoa!" Buttercup yelped as she dodged them.

"Queen Grey!" Kairi exclaimed when she saw Grey being surrounded by them. The Sorcerer wasn't in big trouble yet but the masked figures were definitely formidable opponents. She had even summoned her Master Sorcerer robes in order to fight in them due to how serious the battle was. They were exactly like the ones her master's master (Yen Sid) wore.

"Arctic Blast!" Grey cast a spell that froze at least three of the figures. With a moment Grey gave Kairi a serious look and spoke with an air of authority. "Kairi, you **need **to get out of here! These men are Equalists! You must-" But before she could finish her sentence one of the unfrozen Equalists roped the queen and made her fall with a thud. The moment she struggled one of the masked men took out a rod and electrocuted Grey.

As Kairi tried to go after Grey, more Equalists appeared and knocked the girl down, keeping her from saving the queen. When she heard wicked laughter Kairi tilted her head to see someone riding on a black horse nearby. Kairi didn't hold her gasp. "Princess Morbucks?"

"Bye-bye Street Mouse!" Princess sneered as one of the Equalists, ridding on a horse, managed to grab an unconscious Grey as they trampled over Kairi and Buttercup, taking off with the queen. The remaining Equalists, their task now done, fallowed after the riders.

Kairi started to wonder how Princess and those strange men where able to find them in a place that was suppose to be deserted. "_Unless…"_

"Why you back-stabbing traitor!" Kairi yelled as she grabbed Buttercup by her dress collar. "You set Grey and me up!"

"So if I said I had nothing to do with this you wouldn't believe me?" Buttercup disputed pathetically to Kairi while struggling from her grip. All the redhead did was shot her an angry glare. "Ya, I thought so."

"K-Kai…" Grey moaned before her adductors electrocuted her a second time to shut her up for good.

"I'll deal with you later." Kairi snapped threateningly at the girl before releasing her. She went over to untie Rainbow Dash from her ensnare. With a determined look Kairi kicked the pony's hips and the Pegasus took off.

Despite their fast speed Kairi and Rainbow Dash weren't gaining up to the non-flying equestrians for some reason. Hope seemed lost until Kairi saw the bad guys galloping straight towards the cliff and waterfall.

"Great, they're trapped on the cliff. The moment they stop, they'll..." Kairi began until she noticed something. None of them were stopping or slowing down.

As the Equalists that were running got on the horses and, to Kairi's shock, right as the horses jumped off the equestrians spouted black wings and flew off.

"Wait, how does Princess know magic?" Kairi asked in puzzlement. She focused her attention back on Grey and noticed her still unconscious.

"We have stop them. Rainbow Dash, let's get 'em!" Kairi shouted as the blue pony flew down quickly towards the riders. Soon Rainbow Dash zigzagged around the Equalists confusing them long enough for the Kairi to grab Grey, place her on the blue pony, and fly off.

"Hey, no fair! Get the Queen!" Princess ordered as the Equalist riders flew to chase after the older redhead.

"Hang on, Grey," Kairi yelled to the comatose queen. "We're gonna go a little wild on this ride!"

Soon Rainbow Dash made a big U-Turn as they flew past the riders. Just as it looked like they were out of the oven, they got into the water as a big whirlpool came out of nowhere from the river. As a result, Rainbow Dash pulled enough to cause Grey to get pull right into the roaring water.

"Gurgle," Grey chocked through the water, which probably meant, _"Kairi!"_

"Grey! RD, we gotta go back for her!" Kairi yelled at Rainbow Dash as she flew back to the whirlpool. Just as Grey looked like she was going to get dragged down Kairi reached for her hand…the whirlpool pulled all three of them into it. At least it was all three until the whirlpool spat out Kairi and kept the others instead.

Kairi swam against the water to try and get her friends and to not fall into the waterfall. She grabbed a rock in time but Princess flew over with her superpowers and laughed evilly as she kicked Kairi right in the face. She just had to get off her horse so she could flaunt her powers right at her enemy. The kick sent Kairi right over the waterfall.

"Oh yeah, that'll show her!" Princess laughed malevolently. Suddenly one of the riders held a hand out and shot a purple blast at Kairi, saving her before she could reach the bottom of the waterfall, much to Princess' shock. "Hey, what are you doing?"

Kairi floated over the gorge she almost fell into and was dropped safely in the river, resulting her to be drifted downstream. Princess was enraged as she and the Equalists landed near a ledge by the river.

"What did you save her for?" Princess asked loudly to the rider that saved Kairi. As Princess landed the Equalist and the others suddenly fused together, revealing that they were actually Azula. "We almost got rid of that stupid little," Princess continued.

Azula grabbed the girl by the collar and roared, "Listen you insignificant little!" She immediately calmed down and released the smaller villain as she explained, "In case you have forgotten, 'Master', we aren't supposed to kill her yet. No, I'm going to make Kairi suffer before she get what's coming to her."

Princess 'ohh~ed.' "I like the sound of that."

"Soon, very soon, our revenge will be complete and you, Princess, will have your third wish."

"Yeah, my third wish." Princess repeated in agreement as she rubbed her hands greedily.

"And Buttercup," Azula yelled towards the black-haired girl. She winced in alarm before Azula said gently, "You have done well."

"Right, sure, don't mention it." Buttercup said sadly, knowing what she did was awful and now the only person that trusted was going to be a goner.

* * *

><p>Night fell at the river shore, as the forest was silent. While Kairi was not moving, she was alive and still breathing. Her eyes fluttered open as she rubbed her head in soreness.<p>

When she looked at her surroundings Kairi quickly remembered the past few hours. "Grey!" Her memory also went back to another person she didn't want to remember.

"Buttercup," she snarled in anger. Knowing that Sora and her friends needed her Kairi staggered up and started to trek on what would be a **very **long walk through the forest and to the Andalasian Capital.

* * *

><p>Inside Azula's old lair Kairi's friends, Jaden, Toothless, and Dani were still chained to the wall but were joined by several others such as Sora, Nick, and the rest of the Fairs and their lovers. Earlier that day when and his cousins were playing Sora noticed the guards acting funny and they were soon attacked by the Squads.<p>

Of course the Fairs nearly overpowered the First and Second Squad until Azula came and electrocuted them all into unconsciousness. As it turned out Azula influenced the guards using her genie powers and forced them to obey her.

"You're a monster Azula!" A withered and tired looking Grey yelled. "I should've known you were behind all this!"

The firebender smirked devilishly as she used her staff to zap the brunette. "Oh, I don't deserve all the credit, half of it belongs to my aide, Buttercup." She gestured to a guilty looking Buttercup.

"Oh the irony," Rika lamented. "Just when Kairi convinces us you're good you stab us in the back.

"You should be grateful these chains are making us lose strength otherwise we'd break them and kick all of your butts," Astrid snarled.

Azula didn't even wink as she electrocuted them all.

"Hey Azula, this dumb pony won't cooperate!" Princess complained while trying to keep a hold onto Rainbow Dash who was struggling to escape the brat's grip. When Princess slipped and fell, it allowed the Pegasus to escape her grip. She quickly flew right towards a window.

"All right, Rainbow!" Sakura cheered. The others join too.

"You can do it!" A muffled Dani said through her glass prison.

"Sorry, pony but you're not going anywhere." Azula chided as she held out a hand and zapped Rainbow Dash with a blast of magic. Soon the pony was shrunk to a size of a toy before being put into a cage and locked up in the progress.

"What the-?" Rainbow Dash piped due to her small size.

"You're gonna regret doing all this when Kairi gets you." Sora said determined to know Azula stand no chance against his girlfriend.

"Oh, I am counting on her to get back...for the last time." Azula said darkly as she walked towards Grey. Nick couldn't help but growl in defense. Azula was about to grab Grey's sorcerer's hat but the brunette muttered a spell with the last of her magic in Latin, "*I send thee to place where no dark hands shall taint you with evil! *"

In a flash the hat vanished in thin air without much of a sparkle. Azula glared at the wizard but didn't zap her or the others thankfully and instead ruefully smiled and made a false hat appear out of nowhere. "A minor setback nothing more D'Isigny."

Grey stared angrily at the villain calling by her real last name.

"It's a tacky hat, but the fabric doesn't look too bad," Princess looked at the hat with slight interest.

Azula made a dagger appear and slashed right in the center of the cone hat. Azula looked in disappointment and said, "Hey, no fair! That was actually decent looking, I could have made a scarf outta that thing."

Grey made a look of disgust, "Doesn't anyone show some dignity towards magical objects, even the fake ones?"

If Nick weren't chained up he would've given his girlfriend a hug.

"We will need this hat for our plan. Even if it's not the real one it'll need to look authentic enough." Azula said to Princess clearly holding up the sorcerer's hat that was now nearly shredded.

"Can't we get another hat for the plan? I mean you can just make another one out of thin air." Princess protested.

"No, you see, Grey's hat and this dagger are the final ingredients...to seal the fate of Kairi!"

* * *

><p>Kairi walked through the forest and kept from stopping so trolls or other creatures wouldn't catch her. She just had to get to the capital to warn Sora and her friends about Grey's kidnap. If only she knew of the fate of her friends and the plan that Azula had in store for her.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Me: <strong>O-O I really didn't expect the torture to be this dark but by this rate I'll turn this K+ into a T.

**Rika: **You are a sick, twisted person Q-A.

**Me **(X[ )**: **Tell me about it.

**(1)-** That was my sad description of those evil Equalists from the new hit Nickelodeon show, _The Legend of Korra. _Give me a break it's almost midnight here. XP So sue me!

Keep on Writin' and Rockin'


	11. Shocks & Saves

Chapter 11: Shocks & Saves

Several hours had passed until Kairi finally reached the capital and walked up the steps to the castle. She was even glad to see Alpha Girl Latifah atop of those stairs after the hours Kairi went through.

"I'm so happy that you're here Alpha Girl," Kairi sighed in relief. "Listen-Queen Grey, she's-"

"Seize her!" The Second Squad leader yelled and soon the rest of the squad (with purple glowing eyes Latifah didn't notice) came in a grabbed Kairi by her arms. "You are under arrest, for the murder of Grey the Sorcerer!"

"What? NO!" Kairi objected as the guards dragged her away to the dungeon.

* * *

><p>Inside the same dungeon where Kairi and her friends were locked in a year ago the redhead had finished her story, hoping that Alpha Girl would see to reason.<p>

"So, then you went over the waterfall?" Alpha Girl scoffed.

Kairi sighed. "It does sound unrealistic."

"How did you even survive?"

"Uh, well...I wish I knew." Kairi admitted.

"Ha! Nice try, but it takes more than that to fool me!"

"But it's the truth," Kairi defended. "Look, Latifah I know you hate me and all but why can't you believe me?"

"Because we know you're lying." An angry voice yelled, echoing around the stonewalls. Kairi looked toward the doorway of the dungeon and saw Sora there, with a familiar blue cone-shaped hat ripped to shreds held in his hands. When he walked down the steps he explained, "I found this in your room, my sister's sorcery hat, slashed!"

"Wait a sec, you don't actually think..." Kairi started to say knowing that the hat being ruined didn't make any sense to her.

"And I thought you loved me but really wanted to take this kingdom after losing **yours**!"

"But Sora I never wanted-"

"She will die at dawn, for the murder of my sister!" Sora ordered as he cried crocodile tears and fled the room and slammed the door.

"Sora, please-!" Kairi started to say until the angry Second Squad leader slammed her back against the wall.

"Well, looks like you're in my hands now, street mouse!"

* * *

><p>As she closed the door Alpha Girl was whistling a merry tune while locking the keyhole. It was definitely her day; the thief she always tried to catch was now going to get justice, even if it wasn't for some stolen bread this time.<p>

"You're full of yourself Latifah," an unknown voice said, startling Alpha Girl. She turned around to see the person who dared insult was a surprised to see Lin Chung _(Hero: 108) _standing on a window's ledge.

"Where have you been?" She asked deciding to ignore his comment. With his bamboo staff Lin jumped from the ledge and gracefully landed in front of the Second Squad leader.

"On reconnaissance for the queen. I just saw what happened and I'm amazed you didn't realize that person was a fraud."

"What are ya talking about? I just apprehended the street mouse."

Lin's eyes narrowed in irritation. "Yes but clearly Princess Kairi was innocent of the crime."

Alpha Girl looked at Lin like he was crazy. "No she's not and the prince said-" "That wasn't the real prince because he would know that if Queen Grey was dead the Realm of Disney would go along with her and if her Sorcerer's Hat was damaged by a blade then the whole universe would collapse on itself because the hat is **literally **made from the fabric of Time and Space. And another thing; how could Princess Kairi been able to murder the queen in her bedroom if both of them left for a picnic earlier today?"

For the first time in her life, Alpha Girl was at a loss of words. But before she could've answered Lin's very reasonable question another voice interrupted their conversation. "Obviously Grey was smart to hire the First Squad to be guards seeing how intelligent their leader is. Second Squad's though; not so much."

When the Squad leaders turned their heads they dropped their jaws in shock to see Sora smirking at them in mirth. "I really am glad you're back from your trip Captain Chung so you and Latifah can be…initiated into a newer, more glorious order in the court."

Soon the possessed squad members surrounded the three of them; only their target wasn't going to be the prince.

* * *

><p>Princess Morbucks was bored out her mind for having to keep an eye on the prisoners. It's not like they were going to go anywhere, they were all chained up for pity sake. The door to the room opened and Princess expected to see her genie walking in but instead saw Sora. The bratty redhead did a double take to look at the Sora still chained up and back to the one at the door. In a matter of seconds the non-restrained Sora transformed into Azula.<p>

"Oh what a laugh," Azula cackled. "You should have seen the look on Kairi's face when the crown prince sentenced her to death."

"No!" The real Sora yelled in despair then dropped his head in shame. Despite being a powerful Keyblade wielder he still couldn't save the girl he loved the most.

"You're a monster Azula!" Chihiro said in anger.

"Thank you for the compliment," Azula said with a mock bow.

"I get my wish after the street mouse dies, right?" Princess asked while holding the box.

"Yes, you can get your wish." Azula said impatiently. The little girl's asking of getting the final wish had started to get on the genie's nerves.

"I knew we shouldn't have trust you, Buttercup!" Sora said angrily after he composed himself. "If I get out of here, I'm kicking your butt right after Azula's!"

Buttercup said nothing as she whimpered sadly while hiding behind a pillar.

"Well, well, you and your relatives still have so much spirit even after all the torture." Azula teased Sora as she held the prince by his chin. She moved her hand away in time just as Sora tried to bite him. "Maybe a few days in chains could make you more better towards me, especially if you want the rest of your family to remain…healthy."

Grey was in tears as she yelled, "Stop this Azula! Just leave the others out of this. You have Sora, Me and Rika, Renamon, Angel, and Stitch! I beg to leave our families and our homes out of this!"

Azula rolled her eyes at the sorcerer's selfless attitude. _"Typical response_ _from a hero." _

"Don't get angry D'Isigny, I'll be sure to visit everyone's homes with this is all over." Everyone (minus the villains) were now absolutely dismayed when they heard that from the firebender.

Azula smirked, pleased of that response. She turned to Buttercup who looked at her sadly and the ex-advisor said, "Now Buttercup, You went and turned your back on me and allied yourself with my enemies. Then you were forced to turn to them the moment I made a threat on your life." Buttercup winced from hearing all that knowing it was all true. Azula smiled sinisterly as she praised, "That's what I like about you, you are so predictable. A coldhearted villainess through and through."

Buttercup only nodded as she kept thinking in her head of different ways to get back at Azula and save the only person that ever showed some kindness to her.

* * *

><p>Kairi tried to sleep but barely did as the image of Sora confronting her about Grey's death replayed in her mind. How could she be dead and why was everything still the same if the hat was damaged? These and several other thoughts brew in her mind as she looked up to see Alpha Girl coming in, breathing in with an evil smirk.<p>

"Ah, dawn." The bewitched Second Squad leader said with dark enjoyment.

Two other possessed guards joined Alpha Girl sometime later as they climbed up stairs being followed by Kairi whose arms and legs were in chains.

* * *

><p>Back in Azula's lair, the ex-Fire Nation Princess prepared her final act of revenge as she transformed into Sora and pulled up the hood from her jacket. The Sora impersonator turn to the real Sora before saying in his voice, "I'll be there to say good-bye to your girlfriend, Princey."<p>

"Hey Azula why don't you let me out of these chains? Since I'm a dragon we can figure out who's better at conjuring fire." Nick threatened.

"Like I'd be dumb enough to do that," Azula said in her normal voice again. "Besides after what you all been through last night I'd be amazed to see you be able to walk, let alone use your powers." She smirked devilishly as she left the room. Princess had left the room earlier, which left Buttercup to be alone with the chained people.

Rainbow Dash snorted in dissatisfaction and asked, "What gives, Buttercup? I thought you were better than this. You even gained 20% of my trust until you broke it."

Buttercup frowned as she ran towards the table where Dani was still trapped in her sphere.

"I can't believe I'm agreeing with a talking horse with a rainbow colored mane but seriously, Kairi trusted you and saved **you** from getting arrested and this is how you thank her?" Rika asked while glaring at the girl.

"Yu Porma dissy!" Angel cursed at Buttercup who stopped what she was going long enough to turn back to the alien and replied, "That would be a good insult if I actually had a mom you know."

Deciding to ignore further insults Buttercup finally got on with what she needed to do; pick up the glass ball and start to hit it over the ground and pound it on the wall if that didn't work. The prisoners looked puzzled as they noticed Buttercup started to also try kicking the sphere after her first two ideas didn't work.

Hiccup tilted his head, "Okay, now what are you doing?"

"What else? I'm trying to get Dani out so she can save Kai since you all are hopeless cases!" Buttercup answered angrily as she hit the glass some more. Not even a crack was made from her effort.

"If you lift the sphere and drop it at a high distance from the ground it'll surely cause the glass to break on impact if you use your flying powers," Jaden suggested making everyone stare at him in awe and surprise at his unusual intelligence.

"Hey I wasn't a **complete** slacker at school, how else did you think I graduated?"

* * *

><p>As Kairi and the guards finally got done with walking the stairs they were now at an open courtyard that was usually off limits to the public; the square that held the hangings for criminals against the crown.<p>

Boris the hangman _(Blazing Saddles/ Robin Hood: Men in Tights) _was finishing his oiling of the trap door as Alpha Girl came over to test the lever and smirked in satisfaction when if plopped down with ease. Kairi couldn't help but gulp out of fear knowing what was going to happen next.

The guards pushed Kairi forward towards the gallows as Latifah smirked and held a strong grip on the lever.

* * *

><p>The glass sphere fell to the ground again for the umpteenth time as it only made a gonging sound but did not break.<p>

Danny looked at Buttercup desperately and said, "You need to life it higher if you're gonna get Dani out of there."

"Thanks for telling me," Buttercup muttered in sarcasm as she stopped panting and got up to fly and carry Dani up.

* * *

><p>"Here we are, the perfect size for a neck like yours," Boris said in a cheery matter after he looked through a selection of nooses and tied the one he picked around Kairi's neck. "There."<p>

"It's a little tight." Kairi choked.

"That's the idea!" Boris explained through laughter. Why Grey had hired such weird people was beyond Kairi's understanding.

Just as Alpha Girl was about to pull the lever a voice yelled, "Wait!"

They all saw it was Sora as he walked up towards the gallows. Kairi smiled in relief thinking he had changed his mind.

"I just wanted to say goodbye." Sora began gently but his face turned into Azula's, "Street mouse!" She said quickly and transformed her face back into Sora's.

"Azula!" Kairi shouted. "It's Azu-" the guards ignored her as a black bag was put over her head. Azula ran down the steps and glanced back at Kairi before running again back to into the castle.

Buttercup was holding the sphere getting ready to drop it, while the guards were ready to end Kairi's life.

Back in the dungeon Buttercup flew high up near the ceiling and finally dropped the sphere and when it hit the ground and shattered.

Dani came out of it and cheered, "Hooray! I'm free! Thanks a lot Buttercup I knew I could count on you. Say do you guys want me to free ya too?"  
><strong><br>"GO SAVE KAIRI,"** was everyone else's response to her.

With that said Dani zipped out of the room, out the window and flew straight to the gallows' courtyard. Right as Alpha Girl was about to pull down on the lever Dani yelled, "I think it's time to put this event on ice," and froze everyone except for the bagged Kairi. With a blast from her hand Dani cut the noose rope and grabbed Kairi and untied the chains off of her.

The redhead pulled the bag off of her and looked at her former ghost-genie, "Thanks for saving me Dani!"

"Well I didn't want you to 'hang' around with that type of crowd anyways." Dani said flying them away out of the castle grounds. " But you ain't seen nothing now for my next trick…"

The inside of the dungeon was seen as Sora, Grey and Nick disappeared, "Bibbidi-" And then the cousins, "Bobbidi-" and finally Kairi's friends, "BOO!"

* * *

><p>Everybody soon appeared on a hill several yards away from the castle. "We're all okay." Dani said confidently with a thumb's up as Kairi saw the actual condition of her friends.<p>

"Kairi," Sora cheered as he ran up to her.

Kairi smiled and yelled, "Sora!"

"Kai-Kai," Angel squealed as she joined in.

They both embraced and soon broke apart after Kairi heard Sora wince slightly. Kairi got a better look at everyone and was sadden to see them all hurt and burned.

"What happened to you guys?" She asked hoarsely

"Azula happened," Nick bitterly replied.

"She wanted to make sure none of us would fight back," Grey explained while hiding her disappointment of not having her Sorcerer's Hat back.

"Grey and Nick aren't the only two that would like to talk to you Kairi," Syaoran said.

Buttercup, who was hiding between Danny and Jaden's legs, waved nervously to Kairi.

"YOU!" Kairi roared in anger. She tried to grab the girl as she said, "Why I oughta-!"

Much to Kairi's surprise Rika and Renamon blocked her. "Relax Kai," Rika soothed. "Buttercup's on our side now. She's the reason Dani was able to save you in time."

Kairi dropped her jaw in shock and awkwardly said to Buttercup, "Um, thank you but aren't you suppose to be against us?"

Buttercup shook her head and grinned. "Are you kidding I love you guys…" They all gave her weird-ed out looks before she added, "Well a lot more than Azula at least."

Buttercup levitated a bit before saying, "We should get outta here while we still have a chance and before Azula finds out Kai's not six feet under."

"But we can't just leave the kingdom like this." Grey said defensively.

"Oh we **can**, and we'll do it now!"

"No Buttercup," Kairi said raising her hand a bit. "Grey is right we can't just run away from our problems we need to stop Azula before it's too."

"And before she not harms this land but our homes as well," Haku added while crossing his arms.

"But she's really powerful now," Danny said with worry.

"And we don't have our powers with us after what she did to us and those chains," Sakura added miserably.

"Do you really think that's a problem?" Kairi asked them in disbelief. All those who lost their powers and strength gave her blank looks and she quickly added, "Okay maybe more of a minor setback but that won't stop me from going after Azula. She may have succeeded in destroying my home but I won't let her do the same to my new one or to all of yours."

"She's right," Grey agreed. "Andalasia will be counting on us to save it. I didn't see Azula wear a crown yet so that means I'm still queen around here. But even that won't stop me until we get that witch off of her high horse…no offense Rainbow Dash."

The Pegasus nodded in understanding, "None taken."

"But Kairi," Sora said. "There is the fact that Azula wasn't a genie the last time you fought her. And she'll be a real threat when she's freed. There has to be a way to stop her before it's too late."

"There is," everyone turned their heads to Dani stand seriously at them all. "Every genie has a weakness like I did and that was our lamps. If we get rid of Azula's box she'll go down with it."

"All right, looks like we have a chance then." Kairi said optimistically.

Buttercup pulled Kairi's black hood and yelled, "Uh hello? In case you guys didn't notice, all of you are outside of the castle, Azula placed an enslavement spell on the guards and may I subtlety add…Azula is large AND IN CHARGE!" She yelled the last part in great effect.

Astrid pondered that piece of information a bit before replying, "That maybe true but if there's anything I know about Hiccup and his family is that they're all too stubborn to go down without a fight, even with the odds against them."

"She's a smart girl," Grey whispered to Hiccup.

"Tell me about it," he said dreamily.

"You are all crazy," Buttercup exclaimed. "I myself am getting out of here before Azula finds out I helped you guys."

"I see...well, we understand," Kairi said as she bend down one knee to get to Buttercup's eye level. "You did enough for us." She gave the superhero a hug before she added, "Thank you."

After that the heroes left the hill as they headed towards the castle ready to take their kingdom back and to show Azula a piece of their minds. "Yeah, well you owe me nothing, okay? I saved you this time but don't you owe me anything, got it?"

Buttercup's tough look slowly softened as she added quietly, "Be careful."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: <strong>If you don't know the references in this chapter then ya don't know comedy. XD

Keep on Writin' and Rockin'


	12. The Final Battle

Chapter 12: The Final Battle

The front doors to the grand stairs were covered with guards. They were fallowing Azula's orders to not let anyone in the castle. This left Kairi and her friends unable to enter because of the guards being in the way.

"Aren't there any back doors or secret passage ways we could use?" Kairi asked Grey while the group crouched near some shrubbery.

Grey shook her head. "No back when Sora's great-grandfather King Edward ruled he took anything that had some use to his stepmother Queen Narissa including entryways to and from the castle."

"That doesn't sound like a smart idea."

"Yeah well it was before schools were invented here so give us a break, Kai."

Sora looked closely at the doors and said, "We need to find a way in before Princess Morbucks makes her wish."

Kairi thought over for a second and smiled. Rika smirked and stated, "I know that look, and it's the 'I-just-thought-up-a-plan-that-usually-never-fails-and-gonna-use-it-for-this-situation-look.'"

"That's a pretty specific look," Danny mused.

"Oh you should see the one she used for back in the old days."

"You're right Rika," Kairi admitted. "I **do **have a plan that won't fail," she turned to everyone before adding, "only if you all can help that is."

Everyone nodded in agreement before they all huddled to hear the details of the Radiant Garden princess' plan.

* * *

><p>"Do you really think this will work, Grey?" Nick asked her while she put some white makeup back in her pocket.<p>

"Oh, yes!" Grey insisted merrily. "ApeTrully warned me, after he allowed me to barrow his Squads, that many of the Squad members are very superstitious."

* * *

><p>The First and Second Squads heard nothing at first but soon saw the wind to blow ominously and moaning could be heard. Phasing out from the ground was none of then a pale looking Kairi as she waved her hands and spoke, "Boogie, boogie, boogie I am the ghost of Kairi."<p>

Right as she turned around to look at the scared guards and yelled a final 'Boogie!' they all screamed and quickly ran down the stairs and left the castle grounds all together to find safety in the village.

Moments later Kairi was no longer floating and landed on the ground as Dani flew right out of her body.

"Man that felt so weird after not ghosting someone in ages." Dani commented.

"How do you think I feel," Kairi added while shivering. "I feel so clammy right now."

"You guys were awesome," Rika complimented as she and the rest came up the stairs.

"What a great idea," Danny added while giving his clone a hug. "You're a natural."

"That should keep everyone out of the way so Azula won't try and hurt them or warn her that we're here." Kairi said after she opened the doors.

"We should get going though," Grey said. "It won't be long before Morbucks makes her wish and you and Dani are the only ones in good condition to fight Azula."

With that said they all went inside to castle, ready to stop the evil genie at any cost.

* * *

><p>Azula cackled with delight as she sat on Grey's throne. The kingdom was finally going to be hers after a long wait. Princess was sitting near Azula with the box in the redhead's lap.<p>

"Yes, my revenge is finally complete." Azula looked at Princess before saying, "Now that leaves one more thing left to do."

"Right, my wish!" Princess said eagerly as she got up.

"Yes, your wish." Azula took the box from Princess and said sinisterly with her eyes glowing. "You will wish me free from this box for good!" The whole room turned dark as she stared down at Princess.

"No!" Princess exclaimed she took the box back and the room and Azula's eyes turned back to normal. "I help you get what you want. Now it's my turn since it **is** my wish!"

"But why waste your third wish?" Azula asked. "You want the sunken treasure of Sinbad? You got it."

With a wave of her hand the sunken ship of Sinbad appeared in the throne room will all of its gold pouring out of it. Princess laughed in delight as she ran towards it.

Right as Princess ran by the front of the ship, the ornamental mermaid came to life and tried to grab the box Princess was still holding onto. But she missed when Princess flew up in the air. With a snap of her hand the mermaid vanished without anyone's notice.

Other treasures that were near the ship such as a black crystal statue of a flying boy with white hair holding a glowing emerald in his hand tried to get Princess' box with his free hand but couldn't. Next two golden statues of what appeared to be Cupid and Psyche also made a grab for the box when Princess was near their reach but she zoomed past them like the rest. The ornament and treasures reappeared as Dani, Danny, Syaoran, and Sakura giving a signal to Kairi and the others gesturing that none of them couldn't get the box.

"All right! I always wanted all of those!" Princess said happily. After she placed the box on the throne Azula was no longer sitting in and the bratty girl exclaimed greedily. "Yes, all right! More-**I want more!**"

An annoyed Azula made more treasures chests appear in the room. During this whole thing, Dani made another try for the box, stretching her arm across the room trying to dodge the treasures. Right as her hand was a foot away from the throne a statue landed on Dani's hand. The ghost-girl was about to scream but Toothless and Stitch covered her mouth to keep the halfa quiet.

Behind another pillar, Grey along with Nick, Sora, and the remaining cousins were sneaking around to avoid being seen and the falling treasure.

"Oh my." Grey mumbled as she saw the chest fall down. Chihiro and Haku made a grab for the older brunette and pulled her out of the way in time to dodge a big golden idol that almost landed on the queen.

"Ahem," Azula coughed impatiently to get Princess' attention and out of her treasure taking frenzy. "If you have enough treasure to make you happy, I believe it is time for me to get what **I** want."

"Right, sure. Got it." Princess said as she went back to the throne. Angel was about to grab the box but was forced to hide when the redhead grabbed the thing instead. Princess held the box over her head, preparing to make the final wish as she said, "I wish for Azula to be..."

Kairi, Rika, and Renamon made collective gasps while hiding behind the throne. Azula was going to be freed. Princess stopped before she could finish as a thought came into her mind.

"Wait, hold on." Princess said in suspicion while turning towards Azula. "How do I know these things won't disappear the moment I set you free, huh? What's going to guarantee that you won't get rid of them once you're out of the box for good?"

"What's going to guarantee that you will stay alive if you don't set me free?" Azula threatened as Princess cowered away in fear.

"Hey, no fair." Princess said, "You-you told me that Magic Law states that genies can't kill anyone!"

"You'd be surprised at what you can live through." Azula began before hearing yelling and struggling making her turn to see what it was. "What in the world?"

"Hey gimmie back my box," Princess said as she and Angel fought it over in a tug-of-war.

"Naga!" Angel yelled before Kairi and the digimon and tamer came to get the box away from Princess.

"Then let me!" Kairi said as she and Rika ran over to grab the box but Princess kept her grip on it. Now all four of them were having a struggle over the box.

"No, the street mouse, she's still alive? No~!" Azula roared. She fired a blast of blue fire at the girls; not caring that Princess got hit as well. She sent all five of them to fall against a window.

The impact caused the window to crack before it shattered to a million pieces forcing the five to fall towards the ground. Luckily Dani appeared on the ground and turned into a giant armchair catching Kairi, Rika, and Renamon on the seat while Angel landed on the armrest.

"Good catch, Dani." Kairi said in relief as Sora and the others came down from the stairs to the courtyard. While looking around Sora asked, "Where's Azula's box?"

"Up there!" Jaden answered pointing upward. The heroes looked up and saw that Azula's box was hanging on a branch of a tree nearby. Princess was about to grab it when she was attacked by the tree itself and tied her around with its branches. The box them fell off the branch and right onto the ground.

Everyone saw that it was Grey that did that as they saw her Sorcerer's Hat had finally came back to her and she was wearing her Master Sorcerer robes again. Nick couldn't help but wolf-whistle at the sight, which earned him a magical slap from his girlfriend.

"I think it's time we should all get an even chance with fighting Azula." Grey said while raising her hand. With a snap from her fingers Grey made the whole group glow in a bright blue light. When it vanished no longer did any of them feel sore from the other night and even looked better than ever.

Syaoran and Sakura now wore the outfits they had when they confronted the Sealed Card, Jaden had his Duelist Academy Slifer red uniform along with a state of the art duel disc, Sora and Kairi had Final form versions of their normal outfits and their usual Keyblades with them, the Viking teens wore armor and fur that only the toughest Berk warriors would wear and a sword and axe to fight with. Rainbow Dash was given armor that the Pegasus from her kingdom wore to protect Canterlot.

Danny and Dani no longer looked tired and their jumpsuits had attachable armor on them, Nick along with Haku and Toothless were given armor as well that protected their heads, spines, legs, and soft underbellies. Angel and Stitch were given blasters while last but not least Renamon Digivolved into Taomon while Rika and Chihiro were given armor that protected their shoulders, knees and arms.

Grey swayed dizzily and fainted but Sora quickly grabbed her before she could fall. "Thanks sis," Sora whispered after he placed her against a wall so she could rest.

Sora took Kairi's hands as he began to say gently, "Kairi if we don't get out of this…I wanted you to-""Come on, let's get the box dudes." Jaden quickly said as Kairi and Angel got onto Rainbow Dash and began to fly after the box. Sora sighed and decide what he was going to say could wait.

The earth immediately shook as the ground opened up to reveal Azula in her genie form. She laughed loudly enough to casue everyone to fall over.

"Not good." Nick grunted as he and the other dragons got back up their feet, groaning. "She's in her genie form now."

"It's time to show her what our cards are made out of." Sakura suggested as she used her _Wind_ card while Jaden used _Winged-Kuriboh _and his spirit friend Yubel. Syaoran joined them with his own thunder spells and used them to get Azula. With that distraction, Chihiro and Astrid went after the box.

"Hold it right there!" Azula cried out as she fired a blast at the blonde Viking and Japanese brunette. The blast missed them but forced the girls and the other three to retreat.

"Give up already, Azula!" The Firebender turned and saw Kairi standing nearby, staring up with a determined look. "As usual, my friends and I are too much for you to handle."

"You dare to challenge me again? I am all powerful!"

"Powerful?" Kairi scoffed. "Yeah right! You can't even get rid of a street mouse, or a whole family of royals!"

"I'll fix that problem right now!" Azula shouted as she quickly grabbed Kairi before the redhead could even had a chance to run off. The villainess squeezed the girl with a huge force of pain.

"Kairi!" Sora yelled in fear.

As Azula kept on squeezing Kairi she started to shrink and to the genie's surprise, the red hair was turning black. Kairi was really Dani all along as she turned back into her human self.

"What is this?" Azula asked in shock.

"Gotcha! Go get the box, Kai!" Dani soon yelled. Azula turned her head to see the real Kairi flying on Rainbow Dash along with Rika and Taomon right behind them.

"No more!" Azula roared angrily after she threw Dani hard onto the ground.

"Dani, no!" Danny cried out as he, Jaden, and Syaoran went up to her to see if the younger halfa was okay. "Dani," Danny whispered as he saw the words 'Out Cold' written on her eyes.

"We gotta destroy the box Kairi!" Rika said, as they got closer to it.

"Almost there!" Kairi mumbled.

"Die!" Azula exclaimed while conjuring two glowing fireballs then linking them together then throwing them at the girls. It hit Taomon and Rainbow Dash turning into mosaics and fell to the ground breaking into pieces.

"RD, no!" Kairi yelled in horror.

"Taomon!" Rika cried.

"Kairi!" Sora yelled.

Kairi got off from the ground and saw the box and reached for it. Before she could take it a rocky pillar grew out of the ground, lifting the redhead. Soon the rest of the courtyard opened up, with molten lava inside the cracks. Almost everyone sat on a floating piece of land as the temperature rose. With Danny's ice powers, Sora and Syaoran's magic they kept everyone else cooled down.

Some of the castle towers fell into the lava while Kairi was still clinging onto the pillar for dear life. While the pillar floated the girl tried to grab the box that was near the edge of the molten rock. Each time Kairi tried Azula zapped the pillar causing Kairi to miss the box.

Right as Azula was going to zap Kairi the three dragons stopped her. Nick collide with her and punched Azula in the face. That earned him a delirious call of praise from Grey. Haku used water from the fountains and blasted Azula with a huge wave of liquid. While piloting Toothless, Hiccup flew around the genie and kept irritating her like a gnat would to a normal sized human.

This whole tag-team bombardment worked really well until Azula got really angry and blasted them all. With no energy left the giant blue dragon collapsed from the hit. Chihiro thankfully caught the river spirit who turned back into a human that nearly fell to his death. The Night Fury along with his rider crashed into a tree and was unable to move due to the damage they took.

"You may as well give up, Street Mouse." Azula sneered as she threw another blast, missing Kairi by an inch. "None of your precious friends can save you now!"

"Hey Azula!" The genie turned and to her and everyone's surprise could see a familiar small black hair girl wearing a green dress, flying straight towards her. "Shut up!" Buttercup yelled while kicking Azula across the face much to her alarm. Azula growled she saw Buttercup go after the box.

"You traitor!" A furious Azula yelled as she made her hand shot out lightning and send it straight as Buttercup. The superhero girl couldn't dodge in time and flew backwards, crashing onto the earth wall. She rolled down the slope and landed right near the box.

"**No!" **Kairi screamed in horror. Finally when Buttercup did the right thing it cost her own life.

Buttercup tried to open her eyes a bit and move before collapsing to the ground for good. Azula laughed at the scene as she mockingly said to Kairi. "Good help is so hard to find these days, isn't Street Mouse?"

While Azula laughed at her apparent success she did not notice Buttercup waking up or how she glared at the evil genie. Using the last bit of his strength, the superhero kicked the box right into the lava. Azula saw that and yelled in fear.

"No~!" Azula yelled in agony as she felt the box burst into flames,

While the genie roared Kairi jump to where Buttercup was and picked her up. She then climbed up right as the lava started to flow upwards

Once the box was completely destroyed, Azula swirled in pain while she began to glow as everybody soon saw her skeleton structure. Nick stretched out his tail for Kairi to grab onto as the crack started to close in. he lifted it up just as the land quickly came together again.

Azula continued to scream as a bright light appeared through her body and her skeleton was no longer seen. For a second she stood still until Azula turned into a tornado and disappeared entirely. Soon the sky cleared up and was no longer dark looking. Suddenly light shined onto Rainbow Dash's and Taomon's pieces, putting them back together. They turned back to normal with the blue Pegasus flying around happily and Taomon De-Digivolving back into her old rookie form.

"Renamon!" Rika cheered as she ran up to her digimon. "Rika," Renamon replied as the human gave her a hug. "I was afraid you would-" "I'm fine Rika, I've been through worse."

"RD-RD," Angel yelled making the tamer and digimon to remove themselves quickly out of their hug due to the embarrassment. The pink alien gave her pony friend a hug as she returned it also.

Nick found his amulet on the ground and clasped it around his neck. He unceremoniously turned back to human just as Grey got up from her sleeping spot and staggered around until Nick caught her from falling again.

"Did we win?" Grey drowsily asked while rubbing her eyes.

Nick kissed her left temple and whispered, "We did and you were so wonderful, but stick with me kid and you'll go far."

Everyone was in good cheers until a woeful voice was heard. "Buttercup."

They all turned to see Kairi still holding Buttercup in her arms. The girl wasn't moving or taking in any breaths.

"She's not moving at all," Rainbow Dash sighed as her wings drooped down in sadness.

"No, this can't be happening. It just can't be!" Sora said trying to fight the tears in his eyes.

Danny was doing the same thing until he noticed three people next to him doing something somewhat rude to the deceased. "Hey, Dani, Syaoran, and Sakura," he half-whispered and yelled. "You gotta take your hats off; it's impolite to wear during a time like this."

"Sorry," the three apologized as the human Dani took her beanie off and the two magicians their own hats.

"But it doesn't make any sense," Kairi said while holding back a sniffle. "Dani and Azula said genies couldn't kill anyone."

While coughing Buttercup muttered, "Well, she did say you'd be surprised at what you could live through."

"Buttercup!" Kairi cheered as she and her friends gave her a hug.

"She's alive!" Jaden pumped up a fist along with his dueling spirits.

Danny threw his hands in the air telling the three next to him. "You guys can put your hats back on!"

As they looked at each other the ghost-girl and magicians said 'nah' and instead threw them in the air happily.

"Yeah she's okay!" Sora shouted as he also joined in the hug as everyone else did.

"Hooray! A superheroine is back everybody!" Dani sent out fireworks from her hands causing the whole sky to light up. That day they lost an enemy for good and gained a friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: <strong>The happy ending is coming in the next chapter and it'll be a good one for sure! :D

Keep on Writin' and Rockin'


	13. A 'Charming' Ending

Chapter 13: A 'Charming' Ending

"And so, the great, strong, and brave superheroine defeated the evil genie by heroically booting her box into the lava, destroying the genie and saving the day." Buttercup narrated while resting on a pillow inside the castle while being healed by an elderly waterbender named Katara _(Avatar: TLA/Legend of Korra)_.

"Then what happened?" Katara's young student named Korra _(Legend of Korra)_ asked Buttercup with wide eyes. Buttercup inwardly smiled at the attention and finished her story, "She lived happily ever after while enjoying the lap of luxury as Princess Kairi's superhero playmate."

"Wow~," the three-year-old said with awe.

"If Buttercup didn't have a big head before, she's got a huge one now," Rika said while rolling her eyes. Renamon only nodded on agreement.

"I'd like it if you would stop fidgeting Buttercup," Katara chastise gently. "I still have your other arm to heal its burns."

Buttercup grinned sheepishly. "Oops, sorry." She kept quiet as the waterbender continued her work.

Grey (in her Master Robes) walked up to them both and thanked Katara. "It's mean much to us you were able to come here on short notice."

"It was my pleasure," Katara smiled while doing the final touches. "There, she's all done."

"Whoo-hoo!" Buttercup cheered as she flew around.

Katara turned to the Andalasian queen and said, "I wish to send my apologies for what has happened to you. I never would've expected Azula still being alive all these years and plotting to take over a kingdom."

Grey shrugged halfheartedly. "None of us ever thought she was over 70 with how young she looked. But I guess that's what happens when a person like her is given immortality by a witch for the condition of taking over this kingdom." Grey smiled before adding, "I'm just glad that after that battle everyone made it out okay."

As they talked over on the other side of the throne room everybody else was either resting on some sofas that were summoned earlier or conversing with people near them. Kairi was talking with Sakura and Astrid until she noticed Sora staring out from the balcony by himself. After she excused herself Kairi went over to him to see if Sora was okay.

* * *

><p>Sora stared at the sky with the full moon being half covered by clouds. The wind blew on his face while he placed his hands in his pockets. <em>"Another perfect night and I still haven't told-<em>" "Sora."

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Kairi call him and he turned around to see her standing by the doorway. "I wanted to know if you were okay."

He smiled slightly. "I'm fine I just have a lot on my mind right now."

"Like finding out that Azula was really an old woman given powers so she could take over this kingdom because that evil witch Maleficent gave them to her so she could have her revenge on this kingdom."

"…Yeah but mostly something else," Sora added quietly which gained Kairi's attention. "For a while now I've been thinking really hard about what I want to do in life."

"Such as," Kairi prodded.

"Such as," Sora moved his hand around a pocket and smiled when he found what he was looking for. "This."

What Kairi saw made her gasp in shock; it was her Wayfinder charm with an added feature. A gold chain was tied where the old string use to be.

"Kairi, as long as I can remember I've always felt connected to you in someway. Even when the news of Radiant Garden was attacked was told to Grey and me I still believed you out there. Some people might've called it denial or stubbornness but I would rather call it knowing that you alive from what my heart said.

"It was then I realized that our hearts were connected by an unbreakable connection that this charm represented. And even though our parents wanted us to be together for a union of two kingdoms at first I want it to be for something."

While he placed the newly made necklace around Kairi's neck neither of them noticed everyone that was inside were now listening by the doorway as they tried to crane their necks to hear clearly what was going to happen next.

"Kairi, will you marry me?" Sora asked with soulful eyes gleaming. Before he could even blink Kairi tackled him to the ground and cheered, "YES, yes! A thousand times yes!"

It wasn't long before everybody was cheering…even Sora's cousins?

"Wait a sec," Rainbow Dash yelled so everyone could here her. She flew right at the cousin's faces and asked, "I thought you guys didn't want this to happen."

"Are ya kidding, of course we did." Danny said smiling.

"I'm seriously confused now."

"Me too," Kairi added. "I really thought you guys didn't like me.

Sora gave the pony an understanding look as he brought Kairi up. "You don't have to be." He looked at his official fiancée and explained, "The only reason my cousins acted coldly so you wouldn't get suspicious to why they were here."

"But you told me it was so they would learn if I was really worthy for you. It was all in that letter they sent you right?"

Sora bit his lip before admitting, "That wasn't a letter from them, and it was really a copy of the letter I sent to them to ask them to come so all my relatives could be witnesses for when I was gonna propose."

Kairi turned her head to the Fairs and asked, "Is that really true?"

Syaoran nodded. "Yes."

"And it was really, really hard trying to be harsh on you since you were being so nice to us." Chihiro added.

"At least until the part where Buttercup crashed the party," Jaden confessed. "But after that we went back to 'pretending' to be indifferent."

"You guys knew about this didn't you?" Kairi knowingly asked her friends.

Rika smirked, "Nick told me and Renamon after you left to see Sora with Rainbow Dash and Stitch told Angel about the plan later."

"Ih," Angel said after she climbed on Kairi's shoulder.

"I should've known you all had a part in this." Kairi giggled after giving Sora a hug.

"I didn't," Rainbow Dash said while crossing her hooves. "Nopony-erm-one told me anything."

"Sorry, Rainbow," Grey apologized. "We couldn't find the right moment."

"Well I didn't know this either." Buttercup said as she walked near Sora and Kairi. "For now on, none of us are keeping any secrets. 'Kay?"

"I'm sure we can do that," Kairi said confidently before giving Sora a deep kiss. Making Angel cover her eyes out of embarrassment.

"I think it's time to take myself out," Katara whispered to Grey. "I don't think this would be the right time and age for me to explain romance to Korra yet."

Grey gave the waterbender a wink. "I got ya. Thanks again for all your help."

The two Southern Water tribe girls waved as Grey used her magic to transport them back to their home. After that she walked up to Kairi and complimented, "I'm very proud of how you handled things today, Kairi and how you convinced the guards to allow themselves to go on vacation for six weeks **(1)** after what they went through. Not even I could've been able to do that. Another good reason I picked you as my vizier, I suppose."

"Well, actually Grey I'm really honored that you gave that title but..." Kairi began to say.

"But?" Buttercup exclaimed while she quickly ran over and got onto Kairi's shoulder, knocking Angel off. "Why 'but'? But's such a strong word."

Angel growled for being knocked off and tried to get the girl but was held back by Renamon.

"Grey, I'm sorry but I can't be your grand vizier." Kairi said to the monarch

"What? Come on Grey, Kai's talking crazy, do not listen!" Buttercup protested to the Sorcerer before turning back to Kairi and giving her a questionable look. "Come on, you have friends, a fiancé, and a whole gosh-darn kingdom soon to be yours what more could you want?"

"The world," was Kairi's response.

Buttercup stared blankly at her. "Kai, I just turned back to being a good guy again. You don't have to go evil on my account."

"No, I mean I want to see the world." Kairi said as she looked up at the sky. "I know that someday I will need to take responsibility as a queen but right now I just want to enjoy being a teenager while it last. I don't to wait to queen in some old castle I want to see everything." She looked back at everyone before adding, "I want to see all the places Dani's been to, the home's of Sora's cousins and maybe even see Hallow Bastion if I get the chance."

Buttercup flew directly at Kairi's friends and asked, "You guys aren't gonna just let your pal go off somewhere right?"

Rika rolled her eyes. "Duh, that's why we'll be joining her."

"Yeah a road-trip!" The blue Pegasus said as she Angel went over to Kairi with Rika and Renamon.

"A vacation from all this world saving does sound promising," Renamon said.

Buttercup gasped in horror and quickly flew at Sora and asked desperately, "What about your boyfriend Kairi, you think he'll be fine stuck here while you go off some where probably meeting a good looking guy?"

"No way am I gonna let **that** happen," A determined Sora said.

"Oh good."

"Because I'll be going with her," Sora smiled as he placed an arm around Kairi.

Dani floated near them and exclaimed, "I should totally come! I can be an official tour guide when I show all the places I've been to!" She dressed up in a safari outfit and made some animal calls accidentally calling a lion named Alex _(Madagascar) _to bite her on the butt.

"Don't forget us," Danny spoke under behalf of the other cousins. "We'll show you all of the awesome places at our hometowns and give ya a real good time."

Buttercup went to her last resort known as Grey and pleaded, "You have got to be against this right?"

"Nope," Grey shook her head. "Kairi and the rest all deserve to have some fun from all the stuff they went through."

Nick smirked while saying, "Plus now Sora has finally gave more his blessing to be with Grey, I'd like to spend every moment I can with her."

"And," Grey began as she grabbed Nick by his waist and said rather sweetly. "It'll give me and you some time to our wedding."

"Wha~" Nick's smirk quickly vanished as he flushed red before fainting to the floor causing Grey to giggle.

"Gah! That's it! I'm hearing nothing but crazy talk! Why must I always end up with the crazy people?" Buttercup lamented as she run around the throne room. "I mean, doesn't anyone want to know what the brave superheroine wants to do?"

* * *

><p>Back at the courtyard still stuck to a tree Princess Morbucks struggled as she asked aloud, "Does this mean I won't get my third wish?"<p>

Ebony Gulliver herself sawed her off the tree as she said, "Yep and I'm going to have a lot of fun being the temporary guard and give you the worst torture I can find for someone how attempted to help someone steal the crown."

"Like what?" Princess asked as the brunette clasped enchanted handcuffs on her.

Ebony walked Princess down to the dungeon while answering, "You'll have to watch a marathon of _Romeo x Juliet _starring Leo-" Ebony's words were block out by the painfully loud screaming of Princess. Having to watch that movie more than once in a lifetime is a fate worse than death.

_And they all did live happily ever-_

_"_Not!" Dani yelled breaking the fourth wall. "There's still one more adventure before the Andalasian Knights comes to a close. All tune in for the final tale of…

"_**Kairiladdin and the King of Toon-y Thieves" **_

"They'll be action, danger, shocking truths and several crazy impersonations starring me and of course…. The Wedding of Sora and Kairi! Hooray!"

Dani shot fireworks as she exclaimed, "I can't wait for that to happen."

A girl with brown hair and eyes with a round-ish figure wearing a purple shirt and blue pants and white sneakers came in. Her silver fox tail and her black spotted black ears twitched with excitement as she said, "I couldn't agree with ya more Dani." She turned her head to the screen and sighed sadly before saying, "But until then I want to explain what the **(1) **means…I'll be leaving for a trip in a few days and be gone for 6 weeks.

Sorry to drop the bomb but I hope you all will have a great summer and wish you all a Happy 4th of July and Summer solstice in case I don't get to do it later. And I give a HUGE shout-out to jacobyel for being the only reviewer and to all of those who faved this story and a thank you. Now like I always end my stories and whatever I say…."

Keep on Writin' and Rockin'


End file.
